The Tale Of CJ Kenpachi
by CJShikage
Summary: A strange event occurs and The Soul reaper CJ Zaraki Kenpachi finds himself a younger age once more and must start a new life in a whole new village. New friends powers and a whole new language to master. THIS IS NOT A LEMON! hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of CJ Kenpachi

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

(A/N: This is told during the time of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. This is all told From CJ's perspective)

Chapter 1: Lost and found

You wake up to find yourself in a dense forest your body aches all over then you hear a deep voice

"_**Hatchling, are you alright?"**_

"_Tien-Long is that you?"_

"_**Not unless there is another voice in your head if so please do tell I would love the company." **_Tien-Long responds sarcastically

"_Very funny. Well there is your queen who I still need to find a host for."_

"_**Oh yea. At any rate hatchling are you alright?"**_

"_Other than the pain just dandy."_

"_**Hatchling we are doing our best to heal you." **_This time it is Tenkyū Shufu (celestial dragoness) who speaks to you

"_Thank you my lady." _Then you feel your conciseness fading and you hear a sweet voice

"Over here father he is here I found him." Then the most beautiful girl you have ever laid eyes on swims before you "Are you alright, what is your name?" she asks you

"Heh you're cute." Then you black out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 2: New beginnings

Slowly you start waking up and you hear a voice say

"He is waking up get lord Denka." Then another voice says

"Ah good your eyes are opening." Then your eyes open and you see a tall man with pitch black eyes sitting next to you

"Where am I?" you ask

"You're in the Uchiha clan manor my daughter found you in the forest you were very fortunate you were close to death when she found you."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is a bright flash of light and then blacking out." You lie then you look around and sit up really quickly "My sword where is my sword?!" You are panicking at this point; you can't find your Inazuma Taihō.

"Calm down its right on the bed table next to you we saw it lying next to you and your hand was on it so we assumed it was yours and took it with us."

"Thank you." You sigh in relief

"My daughter wished to see you when you awoke I will fetch her lay still."

"Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome." Then the man walks out and then Tien-Long speaks

"_**Hatchling I have discovered something."**_

"_What is it Tien-Long sensei?"_

"_**Your powers have been reduced along with your body and physical strength you're going to need to train yourself back up but your experience is retained so you're training with the sword is fine you won't need to relearn that. Also you can no longer access my full power the max you can handle right now before going into a mindless rage is two tails. By the way hatchling congrats on turning 7 once more." **_At this Tien-Long snickers

"_WHAT!"_

"_**In a physical sense your 7 years old but your mind is still as sharp as it was before this accident."**_

"_Thank you Tien-Long."_

"_**No problem now I am going to take a nap."**_

"_Ok." _Just then the girl you saw in the forest walks in with the man you were talking to earlier

"See Amy he is fine and he is awake." The man says

"Oh thank goodness." Amy sighs in relief

"So you are who I thank for my continued existence." You say smiling at her Amy blushes and looks away

"You never said what your name was before you blacked out." she says

"My name is CJ Kenpachi."

"My name is Amy." Then you hear Tenkyū Shufu say

"_**She is strong I like her I think I just found my ideal host."**_

"_We shall see Tenkyū Shufu I think she will make an ideal host as well but we need to see first."_ Then you turn to Amy's father "What is your name sir I what to thank you and your daughter properly."

"My name is Denka Uchiha brother of the Clan head." He holds his hand out to you but then a memory of your childhood surfaces and you jump back and grab you sword and draw it

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" you roar

"What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry lord Denka." You sheathe your sword "I have had a very bad past when I was 3 a man offered my friendship only to then beat the every loving crap out of me so you must forgive my paranoia." You walk forward and extend your hand and shake Denka's

"I must ask who would beat on a harmless three year old."

"Can you ensure no one will eavesdrop on us?

"This room is sound proof so or you would have clan members at your throat for your little outburst."

"I am the host of a demon the ten tailed dragon Tien-Long and I grew up in a very small ninja village not far from here it's a minor village and not well known and I was treated like the lowest form of life."

"I am so sorry."

"So you will have to forgive my rudeness and I hope you will understand."

"It is understood but the three of us will need to head to the Hokage's office to set up your home residence."

"I understand but I would like to know if I could hold your daughters hand she makes me feel safe." At this point Amy blushes a deep scarlet and Denka looks at you and you turn away

"It's alright with me because you need someone to make you feel safe in your new world, but I must ask do you have no family."

"Well I did have a brother but he died a year ago and there was also Kenpachi-sensei and his adopted daughter Yachiru. He me how to fight with a sword and gave me this outfit and I really consider him my father and that is why I took his last name but I don't know where he is right know."

"Alright let's go." You walk over to Amy and grab her hand and look at her with a lonely look in your eye but you feel happy seeing her and an unrecognizable emotion bubbles up inside you and you blush slightly when you hold her hand. The three of you walk through the village and you start heading toward a tall tower and the villages are pointing and murmuring at the sight of you an unknown stranger holding hands with Amy from what you heard they said things like

"I can't believe that some brat is holding hands with an Uchiha I am surprised Denka even allows that he is unworthy of even being in the presence of an Uchiha."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, I HEAR ONE MORE WORD FOR ANY OF YOU I WILL KILL WHO SAYS IT!" you roar at the crowd of people they fall silent and Denka whispers to you

"CJ thank you for defending my daughters honor but you must behave yourself here."

"Ok Denka-sama." You whisper back. When you arrive at the Hokage tower the three of you walk up you cower behind Amy and the sheer presence of the Hokage Amy whispers to you

"It's ok CJ the Hokage is a nice person."

"Thank you Amy."

"So Denka why have you come to see me?" the Hokage asks

"Hokage-sama I am here because I found this boy in the forest a week ago and he was close to death. I would like to request to have him live with me and my daughter in the Uchiha clan manor. This boy has no place to stay and he trusts no one other than my daughter and me."

"I understand. What is his name?"

"I can speak for myself my name is CJ Kenpachi." You say stepping out from behind from behind Amy but still holding her hand. The Hokage looks at you

"Well CJ Kenpachi it is nice to meet you my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi but you just should call me Hokage." He extends his hand. Your first instinct is to jump back and draw your sword but reading his electrical signals you sense no ill will from him and you walk forward and shake his hand smiling. "At any rate I approve of him staying with you but you might want to talk to your brother."

"I shall Hokage-sama, thank you for your time." Denka replies

"Now if you excuse me I have to work I need to get done." Then the three of you walk out you are once more holding Amy's hand and return to the Uchiha clan and out of the corner of your eye you see a small boy with an air of superiority and he walks over to Amy and says

"Hey Amy-chan you want to go get something to eat."

"No Fugaku we are cousins it would be incest."

"No it isn't your father was adopted and your mother was not part of the Uchiha clan so you're on the market and it's perfectly ok." Then your power flares and you step in front of Fugaku

"Back off." Your tone is deadly and reach for your sword on your back as it is to long for it reside on your waist

"And who are you to think you are worthy of taking to and Uchiha let alone hold hands with my Amy."

"I am CJ Kenpachi and let me make this clear right now Fugaku if you so much as talk to Amy or make her feel uncomfortable I will not hesitate to kill you." Your power flares once more to emphases the point.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is."

"I don't make bets as I always win."

"Well I am an Uchiha I am the best."

"I don't think I am going to fight you as I would have you on the ground in ten seconds flat."

"_**CJ remember you don't have the strength you used to." **_Tien-Long says

"_Channel your strength into me I want to show this poser who is boss."_

"_**Alright then." **_ You feel Tien-Long's power flow through you and you smile savagely at Fugaku then a man walks out and says

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all Uchiha-sama." You bow politely

"No father." Fugaku grumbles

"Then what was all the yelling?"

"Fugaku here challenged me to a match and I have been thinking it over and I have to say I will fight later as I have only just recovered this morning from who knows what. Maybe tomorrow Fugaku."

"This will test your strength and prove if you are worthy to stay with us. If you win you can stay if you don't you leave never to return." Fugaku's father says "This fight will take place tomorrow at 12:00 pm in the Uchiha clan arena."

"Prepare to face the power of the Uchiha clan." Fugaku says snarling

"You will taste this blade and it will be your last sensation." You respond

"No killing each other we will ensure that you both live through this fight." Fugaku's father says

"Yes father." Fugaku bows

"Of course Uchiha-sama." Then you and Amy walk away still holding hands much to Fugaku's fury. When you arrive at your room you say "Amy-chan I just want you to know that if he ever tries anything like that again just let me know and I will ensure he won't do so again."

"Thank you CJ I don't really like Fugaku that much be he is convinced that I am in love with him and I should be honored to be his girlfriend." Amy says the last word with distain you look into Amy's eyes and you see a look that confuses you can't tell what it is but you feel you will learn in time. Then Amy does something surprising and leans in close and kisses you on the cheek you blush slightly at the contact then you walk into your room and promptly collapse on your bed thinking

"_I don't know what that was about but I liked it. I have never felt like this in my almost 1600 years of life. Any clues Tien-Long?"_

"_**Hatchling what you are experiencing is called love." **_Tenkyū Shufu's voice sounds

"_Love?"_

"_**Love hatchling it is when you find that one person you would be willing to spend the rest of your life to become mates."**_

"_W-w-what!" _you splutterand start blushing a dark scarlet

"_**Hatchling you are willing to become her mate in time this feeling will grow. When you defended Amy from Fugaku that was jealousy you wanted to protected the one you love. Looking through your eyes I saw the same feeling inside of Amy she is in love with you hatchling I think she will be the perfect host for me if you love her it is only fair that she should gain my power."**_

"_I will think on these things but for now I ask that you channel demon energy into my muscles to develop them."_

"_**Hatchling you said never to do that, because you wanted to earn your own strength."**_

"_Just a small amount to give me a small advantage in hand to hand fighting tomorrow. Then I will train myself back up in endurance and strength."_

"_**Alright hatchling we shall do our best." **_This time it is Tien-Long who speaks _**"Rest and we will wake you up when you need to."**_

"_Thank you __Tenkyū Shufu-sama Tien-Long-sama." _you then cut the communication and rest your head on the pillow and close your eyes and moments later you are asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 3: The fight with Fugaku

The next morning you open your eyes and look over at your clock and see its 6 am and get out of bed and start doing push-ups and sit-ups as well curl ups and pull ups to start your morning routine off when you're done with your routine you look at the time and see its 7:20 and decide to continue your exercises and get some cloths on and walk out of your room to see Amy standing right in front of you and you blink in surprise

"Oh morning Amy." You smile while thinking _"Crap, crap, crap what do I do what do I say should I tell her I love her or is that too soon." _You hear laughter and you recognize it as Tien-Long's _"You think this is funny don't you lizard breath!" _

"_**Hilarious." **_He replies between laughs _**"You're not even 8 yet and your already worried about love Ha, ha, ha, this is priceless." **_

"_**Leave the poor child alone Tien he has enough on his mind as it is."**_

"_Just shut up lizard breath." _

"_**I'll get you for that one boy." **_Then Tien-Long and Tenkyū Shufu recede back into your mind

"Good morning CJ-kun." She says blushing "So what are you doing up so early?"

"Well I couldn't sleep late even if I wanted to. So I normal do a routine of morning exercises first I do about 45 sit ups 54 push-ups 30 pull ups and about 24 curl ups."

"Wow that seems difficult."

"Well that's not all I do after I am done with all of that I go out for a four mile jog and that is what I am on my way to do right now."

"Whoa, now that is endurance."

"Ah well its nothing I hope to do more than that later on but for now it's all fine and well."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure I never mind the company of a beautiful girl like you." You say smiling causing Amy to blush scarlet and then you and she walk out of the house and close the door quietly and begin jogging around the village and you start sharing stories from your younger years "So they have no idea I am there right." You say laughing "So I take my stink bomb and place it under the table set it on a thirty second countdown timer and I run. I don't look back and then I hear this loud bang and then I looked and there standing in the door way behind me are the 13 village elders and they are PISSED, and to make this even more hilarious I hold out a fabreeze can and say 'you might need this.' The oldest one looks at and I don't even have time to react before I am slammed against the wall and I am looking into old man Yamamoto's eyes and he is angrier then I have ever seen, then out of the corner of my eye I see Kenpachi sensei standing there, and you won't believe this, he has nose plugs up his nostrils and he is laughing his ass off while I am held against the wall. Then Yamamoto starts laughing too the others all look at him shocked and they see nostril plugs up his nose as well so I am looking quite the fool, and then the other elders reveal nose plugs as well. Apparently they had caught wind of my prank and took precautions against it, but it wasn't over yet as they went back they hadn't realized I had a small bomb elder Kurotsuchi gave me. I set that on a 3 minute timer and that was in the mashed potatoes and just as they all sit down it blows up mashed potatoes go everywhere, at this point I know I have about 29 seconds to run before all hell breaks loose I run and I don't look back. I played hide and seek inside the main building for 4 days sneaking food when they were all asleep. I eventually come clean and admit what I did and Toshiro who was my accomplice eventually rats me out I was in sooooo much trouble they locked me in the jail where I couldn't call on my powers for almost a month it was absolute hell."

"You were quite the prankster when you were little."

"Oh just wait till Fugaku wakes up this morning I set his alarm for 8:40 as soon as he goes to shut it off he will trigger about 15 of my most powerful firecrackers and stink bombs which should be going off right about." You look at your watch and then you hear a loud yell

"CJ!"

"Now." You laugh

"Nice one CJ-kun." Then you both walk into the Uchiha clan manor to see Fugaku his father and Denka standing there

"CJ what did you do?" Denka asks he looks like he is barely keeping from laughing

"It was just a little prank." You smile innocently

"That _prank_ made my room smell like one hundred skunks blew up in there." Fugaku snarled

"What you didn't expect me to not screw around with this clan a little bit while I am here."

"You won't be here for much longer so enjoy these last 3ish hours because after noon you're leaving and you're never coming back."

"Really is that right."

"Yea no one can beat me I am an Uchiha I am the best."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Oh you're dead."

"Whatever." (Time skip 3 hours later) you are in the Uchiha clan arena sword at your back and waiting for Fugaku

"_**Remember what Amy said he has the sharingan so you will need to be careful weaving jutsu and I don't want you using dragon style jutsu even though he can't copy it in your younger state you might lose control." **_Tien-Long says

"_Got it Tien-Long Sensei."___Then Fugaku walks out and then his father says

"Good now your both here we can begin if you can avoid it don't kill we will intervene if it gets to that point. BEGIN." Then Fugaku starts weaving hand signs

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." The roaring fireball shoots at you and you stand there for a second and then timing it leap over the fire and charge Fugaku blade drawn charging it with lightning and slice at him he dodges and activates his sharingan

"This will be fun." You smile savagely an old instinct awakening in you the feeling of battle lust rises in you "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado number 63: Raikoho." A blast of yellow lightning shoots from your palm and blasts at Fugaku and blows up in his face and sends him flying back and he slams into the wall then he gets back up and charges you, you sheath your sword and when he attempts to kick your head you hold up your arm and the you say "Bakudo number 8 Seki" and when the kick connects with the small ball of light he goes flying back

"Is that all you can do knock me away what are you afraid to fight me in close combat." Then you disappear and reappear behind him using flash step

"Not at all I was just judging your long range techniques now I fight you close combat." Then you punch him right in the jaw slamming him away then flash stepping behind and slam him into the air then punch and kick him the flip and slam your foot after charging your demon chakra, into his chest "DRAGON DROP!" and he slams into the ground when he hits Fugaku coughs up blood then you say "This is the end, LIGHTNING PALM STRIKE!" then you shoot your hand full of lightning and aiming for his heart but at the last second Denka jumps in to divert it but he can't stop it and it slams into Fugaku's right arm and pierces his skin and nearly cuts the arm off but leaves a small hole in his chest then Denka says

"CJ we told you not to kill if you could help it."

"My apologies Denka-sama I couldn't help myself." You bow politely then Fugaku's father rushes over to his son to see if he is alright he then takes him to the emergency room to make sure he survives your attack after he gets back he looks at you and then Denka says

"Alright Clan elders I think CJ has more than earned his place at our home."

"Indeed he has." One of the elders says

"Absolutely not I will not have my sons near killer in my house!"

"You agreed to have him if he won." Another one of the elders said

"Prove it."

"I can." You say pull out your blade then you channel electricity into it and call forth the memory of the agreement then it plays

"_If you win you can stay but if you lose you will leave never to return."_

"Alright, alright you can stay but know I will watch your every move."

"Whatever." You roll your eyes then Amy walks over to you and then kisses you on the cheek and says

"You are a strong fighter CJ I know you would win."

"Thank you for your confidence." You smile


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 4: Departure from the Uchiha

(Time Skip one year later) you wake up the day before your supposed to start the academy and you get up and start doing your morning exercises and when you walk out to start your four and a half mile jog you hear voices coming out of a room off to your right

"He can't stay here anymore the news of the demon leaks out the clan will be ruined the demon can't be controlled the fallen dragon is impossible to control he must leave."

"We can't kick him out my daughter and I are the only people he trusts if I kick him out he will hate me."

"Your daughter WILL marry my son Fugaku when she turns 16."

"I would sooner cut my dick off then have my angel marry that rotten brat you call a son."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"_**Hatchling are you alight?" **_you hear Tenkyū Shufu asks

"_I just have a lot on my mind that's all."_

"_**Hatchling it's raining here your upset about something."**_

"_The Uchiha are trying to kick me out."_

"_**Hatchling it's alright just because you can't live here anymore doesn't mean you never see her again."**_

"_They are making Amy-hime marry Fugaku when she turns 16 AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN." _Then your demon chakra starts leaking off of you and a tail of pure chakra and chakra wings leak off of you as well your killer intent rises and the Uchiha feel it and burst out of the room to see you

"See this is exactly what I mean he is losing control of the dragon he is already taking it's form." Fugaku's father says

"**You want to see me lose control then keep talking I swear I will show you the power of the dragon." **You snarl

"That is it you demon brat I have put up with your presences in my house for far too long now you die." Fugaku's father says forming hand signs "Fire style: Fire ball ju-" you grab his hand and crush it

"**Dragon Fire Style: Raging Inferno Typhoon." **A huge wave of fire is released from your mouth and incinerates Fugaku's father and he turns to ashes then you turn on the rest but as you are about to attack you feel someone grab onto you and you start to turn around to attack, then you see its Amy holding on to you in a hug

"Stop CJ-kun stop." She has tears in her eyes.

"**Amy-hime." **You say and the cloak starts to fade and resides back into your skin and you look at everyone and then you bow saying "I am sorry I will take my leave I won't be back."

"CJ-kun don't go. I need you here you give me strength."

"Amy-chan I have to I just killed your uncle I am now a murder I have to leave this clan but I won't leave the village ever. Just give me an hour to pack my things I will find my own home and I guess my secret is out now the whole village will know by the end of today." You then walk to your room to gather your things you unravel a sealing scroll and start putting the things that belong to you into the scroll and once that is done you roll it back up and start walking out when the door opens and Amy is standing there along Denka they look sad you bow and say "Goodbye Denka-sama."

"CJ you don't have to go this clan will protect you." Denka replies

"Thank you for the offer but I will bring nothing but ruin to this clan now that my secret is out."

"CJ-kun don't leave please." Amy looks at you tears in her eyes. You walk over to her and cup her face in your hand

"Amy-chan I have to but know I will always protect you even if it from myself." You walk away at start to head towards the clan gate then Amy spins you around and kisses you on the lips and your eyes widen in shock then you ease into her kiss and after two minutes you break apart. "Whoa that was some kiss." You smile she smiles back and dread fills your heart as you leave and go to the Hokage office to ask for residence but then Amy taps you on the shoulder.

"CJ-kun I am going with you I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Are you sure about this Amy?"

"Yea I am I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Alright." Then you an Amy walk off towards the Hokage's office hand in hand. When you reach the office and walk in you see the Hokage sitting behind his chair "Hokage-sama." You bow

"Ah CJ what is wrong why are you here." He asks

"I assume you felt the dragon's power a few moments ago."

"I did."

"Well I have left the Uchiha clan and I am requesting a home and also I must request that my secret be released, because as I get older I will gain more and more control as such the public has a right to know."

"Are you sure about this CJ?"

"I am Hokage sama."

"Alright I will give you an apartment and announce your powers right now I will send anbu to let all the villagers know."

"Thank you Hokage sama."

"I will also be giving you money for food and rent."

"Food won't be an issue I will hunt for my own food, after that's what dragons do." You smile and so does Amy and you both start laughing and you walk off and you see a restaurant nearby and the smell of pork reaches your nose and your stomach growls you blush but Amy simply laughs and says

"Sounds like you're hungry let's get something to eat."

"Can we go to the barbeque place it smells really good?" you ask

"Sure why not." You both walk in and the girl at the counter for seating says

"Get out demon brat."

"Make me." You glare right back your spiritual pressure flaring in a silent threat. The girl starts sweating as if she can feel the power you are emitting "Who are you? You can feel my spiritual pressure so I ask once more, who are you."

"I am that is none of your concern demon brat."

"You are spiritually aware tell me who you are before I kill you."

"Fine if it will shut you up then I am kicking you out either willingly or by force my name is Tenyula (A/n: that is Tayuya's older sister in this story) now get out demon brat."

"Are you threating to throw out a guest of the Uchiha clan? I promise you my clan will not forgive this insult." Amy glares at Tenyula just then the manager walks up and says

"My apologies miss Uchiha please follow me and we will seat you right away." You and Amy sit down and they serve up the beef that was ordered you and Amy talk just enjoying each-others company and laughing after a while you and Amy leave you pay for the meal and when Amy starts to complain you say

"A gentleman always pays for a beautiful woman." You smile and Amy blushes and you walk her back home and you then say "Well this is goodbye see you tomorrow at the academy and just know I will always love you." Then you kiss her on the lips and leave and as you are walking home you feel an electrical pulse nearby and jump out of the way as the kunai you dodge sails by you "Come out now and maybe I just won't kill you." Then a voice you know all too well answers

"Please you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to demon brat." And Fugaku steps out of the shadows of the alley way

"Is that a fact? I seem to recall mopping the floor with you last time we fought."

"Well last time I didn't have this." Fugaku opens his eyes to reveal the sharingan

"You did have your sharingan last time."

"Ah but this time I have all three tomoe therefore you can't stop me I can predict all your movements." Fugaku smiles you can sense from his electrical patterns he thinks he has the advantage. You smile evilly allow the power of your zanpakuto to flows around you and you draw your blade

"It doesn't matter if your eyes can see me move." You dash forwards at blinding speeds and slam you fist into Fugaku's stomach and start slashing at him with you sword and you sheath your blade and charge your hands and feet with lightning and knock him in the air and start attacking from all directions then you channel a lot of power into your right hand and slam him down to the ground in your infamous Lightning fang combo. "Because if your body can't react fast enough it doesn't mean a damn thing." Fugaku lies in the dirt at your feet then you grab him by the collar and throw him into the wall and he coughs up blood then you throw him at the Uchiha clan manor and he lands into the garden. Then you go back home and open the apartment door and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 5: The academy, year one

The next morning you wake up and get out of bed and walk into the bathroom for a shower and as you wash yourself off you think _"Maybe I over did it with Fugaku but no matter that prick deserved it and more."_

"_**No kidding hatchling, though I still think you should have killed him." **_Tien-Long's voice sounds in your head

"_As much as I would have loved to have killed him I think that wouldn't have gone over well with anyone. At any rate now I start at the academy this should be fun." _You exit the shower get dressed and walk to the front door. You bite your thumb and smear some blood on the small seal by the door it allows you pass through it and you start walking towards the academy when you walk in the front door you hear people whisper

"That's the demon brat." One of the kids says

"I hear he kills you if you even look at him." Another says

"I heard he will kill you and your entire family if you even go anywhere near him." A third says

"And I hear he kills you if you talk about him especially if he can hear you." You say from behind them. They all look at you with horror "Hey." You smile savagely

"Don't kill us!" All three of them run out of the room. Then you see Amy and walk over to her and sit down next to her and touch her hand

"Hey Amy."

"Oh hey CJ." She says smiling you can tell something is on her mind

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing its nothing CJ." She laughs trying to hide it from you

"Something's wrong I can tell." You turn her face towards yours "Tell me I can help."

"Please don't over react. Promise me."

"Alright I won't."

"Well the elders forced my father to set up an arranged marriage between Fugaku and I so you and I can't be together." She starts crying, you start shaking with fury and you realize there is only one way to ensure Fugaku never interferes with you and Amy ever again, you have to invoke an ancient law, the right for one male to challenge another for their clam to a girl

"Don't worry about it Amy I have a solution to this." Amy turns her head in shock and whispers

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

"No not at all I have another thing in mind."

"What?" she asks with a hopeful look in her eyes

"I am going to invoke an ancient law."

"An ancient law?"

"Yea, you see Tien-Long told me about 7 ancient laws set up long ago by kami himself. The one I am focusing on is the one for one male to challenge another for his right to a girl."

"I am not some prize to be fought over." Amy says angrily

"No you don't understand when I win Fugaku can no longer have any relationship with you, lest Kami strike him down."

"How does this work?"

"I invoke the law next time he and I fight and you make sure you, your dad and the clan elders are present and once the law is invoked he and I will fight either to the death or until one flees, and I _will _be victorious."

"Ok what do I need to do?" Amy smiles

"Get your dad and the clan elders here at lunch and after lunch I will challenge Fugaku to a fight and one he and I are in the ring I will call upon kami and I will invoke the law. Fugaku will have no choice but to agree or it's an automatic forfeit. Once the terms are set not even the clan elders will have the right to interfere."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Amy starts giggling "You and I are going to be together forever."

"_You have no idea if my plan works and Tenkyū Shufu binds to you and then I will ask master to grant you a place by his side as a soul reaper and then you and I will never be separated by time itself." _You think just then you feel someone tap you on the shoulder and you look over to see Fugaku standing there

"Get away from my fiancée demon brat."

"What are you talking about." You say playing dumb

"Oh you don't know." Fugaku smiles "Hate to tell you this but Amy is mine the clan elders set up an arranged marriage between me and Amy so she is mine now so back off."

"You will pay for that." You glare

"Whatever demon, now get away from my Amy." He grabs your coat and tries to throw you away but you don't move

"I will sit where I please Teme so fuck off." You grab him by the shirt and throw him across the room where a bunch of fan-girls swarm him then two walk up and say.

"How dare you do that to Fugaku-kun." She tries to slap you but you grab her wrist and say

"I am in no mode to deal with you right now, Fugaku got what he deserved and more so back off before I send you off in the same direction." You glare your power flares and they back off. Then you see a small boy with bright yellow hair walk in look around and see there is a seat next to you and walks over and when he gets there he says

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, that is if you don't mind sitting next to a demon." you say

"So you're the one everyone is talking about the host of the fallen dragon."

"I am, hope that isn't a problem."

"No not at all." The boy smiles "By the way my name is Minato Namikaze." He holds out his hand. You hold out yours and say

"CJ Kenpachi." Minato shakes it and sits down next to you "I have to ask why aren't you afraid or mad of me like almost everyone else is?"

"Because I know the difference between the prisoner and the jailer." Just then the instructor walks in and says

"Alright pipe down brats we are going to start todays lesson with seeing just how much you can do and seeing what you need to improve on." Everyone groans "No complaining." Everyone gets up and walks outside and there are ten shuriken and ten kunai "Alright first we are going to do target practice. First up Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku walks up and a bunch of fan-girls start cheering him on. Fugaku looks over at Amy and then grabs the shuriken and throws them hitting all but 2 targets. Then grabs the kunai hitting seven "Not bad Fugaku 8 out of 10 for shuriken and 7 out of 10 for kunai. Alright next up CJ Kenpachi." You walk up and take off your trench coat revealing muscle shirt cameo-pants and your muscles Amy blushes and then you run and grab the shuriken and throw them hitting 9 targets and then run over to the kunai and toss them hitting all 10 targets.

"9 out of 10 for shuriken and 10 out of 10 for kunai very nice." The instructor says you look over at Fugaku he looks pissed off you flash your fully evolved sharingan at him and he looks shocked then you deactivate it and walk over to Amy and you say

"You can keep the coat if you want to I don't need it anymore." Amy squeals in delight. As practice progresses you surpass Fugaku in every event Amy comes in first for the girls and Minato comes in second for boys. Once it is over the lunch bell rings the instructor says

"Alright go to lunch after you get back we are going to do sparing." Amy looks at you and you nod slightly and she goes back to the Uchiha compound and you walk off to the forest but before you get there one of the instructors says

"I am sorry CJ you can't go into the forest to eat you need to stay here."

"I am going hunting I will be back soon."

"No CJ I will get you steak if that is what you want but you need to stay here."

"Ugh fine." You roll your eyes and the instructor walks off to get you some steak from a store. Then you see Minato sitting by a tree and you walk over and sit down with him

"No lunch?" Minato asks

"No I was going to go hunting but the instructors won't let me so they went to get me steak." Just then the instructor comes back with the steak

"Here you go." You hear her mutter under her breath that no one else can hear "Demon brat."

"_Hey Tien-Long you smell anything odd about the steak?"_

"_**Yea it's poisoned alright. Its slight but it's there."**_

"_Thank you Tien-Long what should I do?"_

"_**Burn it."**_

"_Is that your solution to everything kill it?"_

"_**No I mean if you cook it the poison will be evaporated if the heat is high enough I will let you use my pure fire this time but you must be careful."**_

"_Got it." _You take a deep breath and exhale Tien-Long's pure fire and the steak heated to well done and you see a green is smoke rise up from the steak and you capture a sample of the gas _"This could be useful."_

"What was that green smoke?" Minato asks

"Poison of some sort but I got rid of it." You start eating the steak then Amy walks over to you and says

"Alright my father and the other clan elders are here if we are going to get this engagement nullified let's do it now."

"Alright." After you finish your steak the bell rings and everyone walks back to class then the main instructor

"Children we have some special guests today from the Uchiha clan here to watch their future clan head fight so let's get that fight started right now would Fugaku Uchiha and CJ Kenpachi please report to the ring." Everyone walks out of the room and over to where the arena is and you and Fugaku step into the ring and once you are both in you say

"I hereby invoke an ancient law and ask you Kami for the right to battle Fugaku Uchiha for the right to marry Amy Uchiha. Also to declare the forced union between Amy Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha null and void." Thunder booms overhead and then a voice says

"Your ancient law request is heard and approved, CJ Kenpachi and Fugaku Uchiha you will now fight for the right to marry Amy Uchiha. If CJ loses he must never again have a relationship with Amy. Do you agree to this term CJ Kenpachi?"

"I do Kami I, CJ Kenpachi swear on my honor that should I loose I will never again have a relationship with Amy Uchiha."

"Fugaku Uchiha do you agree to this term as well? Know if you don't accept this term it is counted as an automatic forfeit."

"I, Fugaku Uchiha accept the challenge and if I lose my union proposal between myself and Amy is null and void."

"Father of Amy Uchiha speak now and do you approve of this fight for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I, Denka Uchiha approve of this fight for my daughter's hand." Then lightning flashes and a small paper is in the crater

"Amy Uchiha do you agree to the terms proposed and want CJ Kenpachi and Fugaku Uchiha to fight for the right to marry you?

"I do kami-sama." Amy says

"Then CJ Kenpachi and Fugaku Uchiha sign the contract making it binding." You walk up and bite your thumb and sign your name in your blood once your name is finished it glows red and is sealed into the paper. Then Fugaku walks up bites his and signs it in his blood and just like your blood it glows and then is sealed into the paper. "And it is done CJ Kenpachi and Fugaku Uchiha your fight for Amy Uchiha begins now." You turn to Fugaku and he looks at you then he activates his sharingan and you activate yours the Uchiha all gasp at your fully matured sharingan. Then you draw your blade and charge Fugaku and start slashing at him and he draws a sword as well that was made just for him and he blocks your attacks and both your blades clash over and over. Then you fake a movement to the right and when Fugaku goes to block you swing diagonally downward cutting Fugaku and making a deep wound, and Fugaku falls to the ground

"Yield Fugaku I don't want to kill you but I will if I must."

"Damn you CJ I will never submit." He gets back up and charges you but then his sharigan deactivates and he falls to the ground blood pouring from his chest and he doesn't get back up

"CJ Kenpachi is the winner Fugaku Uchiha is no longer able to fight back. CJ you have the right to marry Amy Uchiha when you turn 16 and you can also kill Fugaku Uchiha if you wish."

"I will not kill him kami. I will let him live with the humiliation that he will never beat me."

"Very well the proposed marriage between Fugaku Uchiha and Amy Uchiha is null and void." Then Kami goes silent and one of the elders takes Fugaku to the hospital to have him healed. After a moment of silence Amy runs up and kisses you on the lips and says

"It worked your plan worked."

"What do you mean his plan worked?" One of the clan elders asks

"Well I didn't want to marry Fugaku and I knew I could do anything but then CJ told me about the ancient law he invoked and that when he won he and I would be together and no one could separate us."

"When?"

"Everyone here knows Fugaku could never defeat CJ-kun and even Fugaku knew that but his pride would never let him admit that, but CJ won the right to marry me fair and square and you old bastard can't do a thing about it. Kami declared that Fugaku can never marry me even if CJ died, but I don't think he will be dying anytime soon so get over it you lost." Amy kisses you again then the bell rings for school to be over and you head back home and Amy goes with you just to hang out with you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 6: The academy, year two

(Time Skip: One year later.) You walk into class hand in hand with Amy you sit next to Minato on one side and Amy on the other

"Morning Minato." You smile

"Hey CJ." Minato smiles just then the instructor walks in and says

"Alright settle down, today we have a new student joining us today" Then the girl with long red hair says

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, ya know." Then she covers her mouth with her hands one kid says

"Look at the color of her hair."

"How does it get that red?" Another says

"What a looser." You look over and see its Fugaku

"Shut up I am going to be the first woman Hokage!" Kushina shouts then Minato stands up

"I want to become a great Hokage, who will be admired by the village and everyone too." When Minato sits down you whisper to him

"You were just bull shitting weren't you?"

"No I wasn't I really meant that."

"Well then Minato I will just have to help you rise to the top."

"Really CJ?"

"Yea I help my friends no matter what."

"Alright quiet down today we are going to have a survival exercise we are going to take you into the forest of death, since it is dangerous you are going to be with a partner of the same gender as yourself." You look at Minato and he looks at you then Amy looks over at Kushina and then she looks back at you

"I am going to go with Kushina maybe she and I can be friends." She says. Then a faint smell reaches your nose coming off of Kushina it smells of foxes

"_Hey Tien-Long."_

"_**I know, I smell it too that is the smell of the Nine tailed fox, Kurama."**_

"_Do you think he knows who we are?"_

"_**I am almost sure of it."**_

"_Let's keep an eye on her."_

"_**Agreed." **_Then a few kids in the class walk up to Kushina and start pulling at her hair

"From this day on you're going to be tomato you have a round fat face and red like a tomato."

"As if a tomato can become Hokage!" Kushina starts blushing "you're getting reader and ripper!

"It's the tomato festival time to harvest." Then Kushina grabs the kid's hand and glares

"Who are you calling Tomato?" Then she spins the kid around and they all get throw backwards then she jumps on the first kid and starts beating the crap out of him "Keep calling me tomato and you're going to get it ya know!" then she notices Minato watching "What are you looking at." Minato quickly looks away you start laughing

"What?" Minato asks

"Nothing." You say _"Maybe I should have a chat with fuzz-ball. Hey lizard breath do you think you could set up a connection with fuzz-ball and me?"_

"_**Stop calling me lizard breath." **_Tien-Long mutters

"_Whatever can you make the connection or not?"_

"_**I can give me a minute." **_You wait for a minute or so then your eyes close and you are brought before a gigantic rock with chains covering it and the nine tailed fox chained down

"So you are the nine tails."

"**What is it to your mortal?" **Kurama responds

"Mortal. I have killed entire villages for less."

"**Who are you?"**

"I am CJ Kenpachi host of the fallen dragon Tien-Long"

"**HA! You lizard breath's host that's a laugh."**

"If you want I can prove it." You open your mind and a large door appears and Tien-Long strides through it

"**So you're really are Lizard breath's host."**

"**Oh come Kurama it's bad enough I got the hatchling calling me that but you too."**

"**Well it looks like you and I meet once more."**

"**I just wanted to see if you were alright."**

"**Oh I a fine." **Kurama says sarcastically

"**Well it can't be helped. Just know that you need to help keep Amy safe because if she gets hurt this hatchling might over react and start going on a wild rampage."**

"**So who cares?"**

"**If he loses control of my power he will kill everyone in a ten mile radius including you."**

"**I will talk to Kushina about it."**

"**Alright see ya Kurama."**

"**See ya." **then everything fades and you open your eyes to see everyone looking at you

"The fuck y'all looking at?" You say

"You fell asleep in class. Was what I was saying really that boring?" The instructors says

"_Shit come up with an excuse." _"I had very little sleep last night sorry."

"It is alright just don't do it again. Ok now we are going to start the survival exercise so partner up." The class scrambles to for partners then you notice a lone kid with pale eyes and you walk over to the instructor and say

"The lone kid over there has no partner so can he go with Minato and me?"

"Hiashi Hyūga? Alright it's your funeral." You walk over to Hiashi and say

"Hiashi?"

"What is to you?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to partner up with Minato and I as you don't have a partner."

"Why would I team up with a demon?"

"Look I don't care who you are but if you're on my squad I promise I will protect you with my life."

"I don't like it but seems I have no choice I will go with you and Minato."

"Good I hope we can become friends." Hiashi looks shocked at the concept but you sense from his electrical patterns that he is considering it. Then the class heads off into the forest and the teams separate you decide to pitch camp and set up a defensive perimeter you turn to Hiashi "Hiashi can you keep an eye out for anything with your Byakugan?" Hiashi nods

"Byakugan." Then you turn to Minato and say

"I am going hunting for food if I am not back in an hour assume I am either dead or unable to move."

"Right." Minato responds then you run off into the forest once your out of sight of the campsite you think to Tien-Long

"_Hey Lizard breath align your senses with mine I am going hunting."_

"_**I swear at this rate you're going to force our merging much faster than 16."**_

"_Can't be helped." _then your five senses increase drastically you sniff the air and catch a whiff of deer you lick your lips and run off in the direction of the scent of the herd when you get close you see 5 dear sleeping two of them are doe. You crouch down channeling a small bit of Tien-Long's power giving yourself claws and fangs and you leap forward sinking your fangs into one of the deer killing it. Then you flash step behind another and snap its neck and then you breathe fire on a third but while you're distracted the other two get away. _"Oh well I am sure we have more than enough." _Then you take out a sealing scroll and seal the three dead deer in them then stop channeling Tien-Long's chakra and run back to camp, when you arrive you unroll the scroll and unseal the dear

"Dude CJ I think you went a little overboard." Minato says

"Whoopsie."

"Well which one do you want CJ?" Hiashi asks

"I will take this one." You grab the one you bit "I bit this one." Minato and Hiashi look at one another then Minato says

"Dibs on the one with the broken neck."

"What happened to the last one?" Hiashi asks

"Burnt it." You say then you take a bite out of the deer

"You eat your food raw do you know how bad that is for you?" Minato asks

"What? Dragons eat their food raw and look at them, they are gigantic." Hiashi laughs and says

"Just because you're the host of a dragon doesn't mean you need to eat like one."

"Besides you cooked your steak when you had it a year ago." Minato says

"That was because it was poisoned if I hadn't cooked I would have ingested the poison and would be bed ridden for about a day while it was purged from my system by Tien-Long." You take another bite of the deer "Besides tastes better raw there is that satisfaction of a fresh kill that makes my mouth water."

"Are you sure you're not the dragon in human form?" Hiashi says apprehensively

"Yes I am sure Hiashi it's just that as I get older and approach my 16th birthday I will start to merge with the dragon but because his power is overwhelming. So we have decided to lengthen the process so that its small subtle changes instead of one big one. The first change is I gain his taste and appetite I got those last year. Next I will get his senses those I get in about a week. Then I will get claw like hands then my fangs will grow in and my teeth will become more dragon-like. Then I will grow dragon wings and one tail and lastly I will grow each tail one year at a time until I get ten or until I turn 16. The merging will be forced on that day and once I have all ten that is when my merging will be complete."

"Ok let's avoid that subject and focus the exercise." Hiashi says

"So what exactly is the point of this exercise?" Minato asks

"Hell if I know." You shrug and take another bite out of the deer. You and the others spend the rest of the day getting to know each other better. Hiashi starts to open up to you a little and starts laughing at some of your jokes when it gets dark you hear a noise out of your left ear. "Hey did you guys hear that?" you ask

"Nope." Minato replies

"I didn't hear anything." Hiashi says, and then you hear a voice nearby

"You three shouldn't let your guard down your enemy will take advantage of any weakness you display." Then three people jump out of the bushes they are wearing cloaks kunai in their hands and faster than they can react you rush over to one and slam a palm into their stomach you swear you hear something break

"_Oh well not my problem it's his."_ Minato jumps and starts throwing punches and kicks at the second man while Hiashi drops into Jyuken stance

"Jyukenjou hakke sangen nisho (thirty two strikes.)" Hiashi says "Two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, eight trigrams thirty two strikes." The third person goes flying back coughing up blood.

"Remind me never to piss you off Hiashi." You laugh

"That would be for the best." He responds laughing then you both look over to where Minato and the second man you and Hiashi run over

"Minato Hiashi, hold him down for a second."

"Got it." They respond

"Bakudo number one Sai!" you bring your index and middle finger together and slash it across the man's body and his arms are locked behind him "Bakudo number 4 Hainawa." The yellow rope holds the man's legs in place

"CJ what was that?" Minato asks

"Kido."

"What is kido?"

"Demon magic."

"Where did you learn it?" Hiashi asks

"Tien-Long taught it to me." you lie

"You said Bakudo right?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"What does that mean?"

"Way of binding, there is also Hado, way of destruction." You then turn to the man you tied up "Alright start talking who are you and why did you attack us?" the man starts laughing

"I must say the three of you have gotten stronger."

"What are you talking about." You activate you sharingan to make him talk and you see it's a hendge and behind it is one of your instructors "Aren-sensei."

"Yes we hendged ourselves to attack each group when it was dark so that way you would be unprepared. Despite that advantage you three handled yourselves marvelously." Aren looks over at Denta "But did you have to use Jyuken on Denta that looked like it hurt?"

"Well this is a survival exercise if we were in enemy territory we wouldn't have shown mercy." Hiashi says

"True enough." Aren replies then he turns to you "Quite frankly CJ I am surprised how much damage you did to Hara-sensei without using your demon chakra I think she will be in the hospital for atleast a month even with Tsunade's help."

"She deserved it especially after trying to kill me on so many times and besides I win fights with my own power and no one else's. If I used someone else's power I wouldn't be able to defend my friends. I will protect all those who I consider friends even with my life, there are few people I consider friends because of my past, but those who I consider friends are true friends, Minato you are a brother to me in all but blood, Hiashi even though we just met I will fight to protect you from harm I hope we can become friends if that is ok with you."

"Sure CJ I have seen you for who you truly are and you are not as evil as everyone says you are." Hiashi smiles you smile back and grab his hand and shake then Tien-Long's voice sounds in your head it sounds panicked

"_**Hatchling I just received word from Kurama, Fugaku has kidnapped Amy and is going to kill her."**_

"_WHAT!"_

"_**The last thing Kurama heard Fugaku say before Kushina lost consciousness is 'if I can't have her no one can.' Hatchling you need to save her." **_You start trembling with rage

"CJ what is wrong?" Hiashi asks looking scarred

"Fugaku just kidnapped Amy and he is going to kill her."

"As your friend I will help."

"Don't even think of not taking me. I am your brother just like you said." Minato smiles

"Let's go then." You snarl and dash off following Amy's sent. After about 10 minutes you reach a sent a cave with her sent strongest inside you also smell Fugaku's sent you start going forward but then Hiashi puts a hand on your shoulder saying

"It's trapped I can see with my byakugan there is a strong genjutsu inside the entrance as soon as you enter you'll be trapped in."

"Then I have no choice." You activate your sharingan but then your eyes sting and you shut them due to the pain and when you open them you see the flow and style of the genjutsu and you see its flaw and you exploit it saying "The genjutsu only affects me if I am using my dragon's power because he thought I would be angry enough to draw on his strength but I don't need to an as I am strong enough not to and by the way is something wrong with my eyes?" you turn to Hiashi and Minato and they both gasp "What?"

"You have the Rinnegan and sharigan in both your eyes but it looks different it has nine Tomoe instead of three." Hiashi says.

"Hell yea." You smile knowing full well Fugaku is as good as dead you charge into the cave and when you reach the limit of the genjutsu you allow you demon chakra to flow taking your two tail form and then you see Fugaku and Amy Fugaku is sitting there and Amy is tied up

"You're not trapped in my genjutsu seems I underestimated you but you are fortunate that Kami prevents me from having any relationship with Amy or I would have raped her." Fugaku smiles you can tell he is trying to force you to rush in without thinking to make you angry then Fugaku says "If you truly think Amy prefers you over me why not ask her yourself." Then Amy says

"I am fine CJ leave I will be alright." She speaks in a monotone

"You can't fool me Fugaku I know genjutsu when I see it." You activate your Sharrinnegan

"What in kami's name is wrong with your eyes you really don't think I will be fooled to think you have the sage of the six path's eyes do you?

"Oh it's much more than the Rinnegan I call it Sharrinnegan."

"Sharrinnegan?"

"It's a mixture between sharingan and Rinnegan a two year old could have told you that."

"So then you will fight me again. Oh fuck it you will never lose to me but CJ can't you see all I wanted in this world was someone to love to call my own but you took that from me."

"I see I would help you if I knew how."

"You would help me? But you hate me why would you help me?"

"I do not hate you as a person I hate you because you threaten those I love I will not kill you I know compaction and sorrow when I see it but you Fugaku you need to learn when to just move on I think I can show you to someone you might like follow me, but first." you rush up and slam your palm into Fugaku's stomach "Five prom seal. Now I know you won't attack me, your chakra is disabled." Then you walk over to Amy and place a hand on her shoulder "Release." Amy's eyes clear and she looks at you and then she jumps on top of you and kisses you.

"CJ I knew you would find me I kept telling Fugaku 'just you wait till CJ gets here you will whoop your ass from here to next week' but why did you leave Fugaku alive why not just kill him it would be so much easier?"

"Everyone deserves a chance at love you taught me that."

"But he will only come after me."

"I will help him find love but we will save that for a later time for now I will make sure your safe." You pick Amy up in your arms and you run out of the cave as fast as you can run Amy shrieking with glee you take her back to where you and the others were camped and lie her down in the bed in your tent

"CJ aren't you coming to bed?" Amy asks

"No I have to stay up and make sure your safe by taking guard duty, now rest." You smile Amy falls asleep and you shake your head "I will make her strong by the time I am done training her no one will ever lay a hand on her again." Just then Minato and Hiashi walk into view Kushina between them and you smile at them

"CJ you have been through a lot tonight, rest." Hiashi says

"Thank Hiashi but I am fine." You shake your head

"Alright if you're sure."

"I am going to take watch with you." Minato says

"Thanks bro." you smile, he sits next to you while the others head off to the bed

"Anything you want to talk about." Minato

"No Minato, but thanks for asking but what about you?"

"Well I am worried about Kushina I really like her but I am scarred to admit it."

"Well I have learned that when you follow your heart it you go down the right path."

"Thank you CJ."

"No problem bro." you smile then you both head off to a separate tents and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 7: The academy, Graduation

The last day of the academy you wake up and your more nervous then you have been in a while you found Fugaku a girlfriend and they took to one another instantly her name was Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku didn't hate you any longer, but neither did he like you but you don't mind so long as he leaves you and Amy alone when you arrive at the academy you walk over to where Amy and Minato are sitting you knuckle-bump Minato and kiss Amy on cheek then the Aren and Denta walk in

"Alright today is your last day here at the academy you're going to demonstrate a series of skills and if you want to add something at the end feel free." They started calling people up then they called Amy "Amy Uchiha." Amy walks forward and into the room and after 3 minutes she bursts back out and runs and hugs you

"I passed, I passed!" She kisses you when you separate

"Was there every any doubt?" You laugh

"CJ Kenpachi." One of the instructors say

"Well looks like I'm next." You walk into the room and the three instructors and the Hokage

"Alright CJ you ready?" Aren asks

"Yep."

"Alright first test please preform a hendge transform into the third Hokage." you nod and bring your hands together

"Hendge." In burst of smoke you emerge a perfect replica of the third.

"Good now do a clone jutsu."

"I can't, I have too much chakra but, I can do something else." You bring your hands together in a cross seal "Shadow clone jutsu." And about 20 more of you appear in poofs of smoke

"Shadow clones how did you learn that technique?" the Hokage asks

"Simple I was practicing with clone jutsu and then Tien-Long told me about a similar technique and I got this one down no problems."

"The dragon has been teaching you?"

"Of course he and I are good friends even though I still call him lizard breath. However don't think you can get away with that because you can't if you try I can't guarantee your safety" You hear Tien-Long snort in exasperation

"Thank you that is all."

"Wait I want to show you something before I go."

"Oh and what is that." Tien-Long's chakra starts flowing around you taking the cloak form you sprout wings and a tails they start separating into ten

"**Bijuu transformation stage one." **You voice is deeper **"Fully mastered." **Then the demon chakra recedes

"That is impressive for only a boy of 12." The Hokage says

"Well it took a lot of work, but my emotion control isn't perfect if I were to try that when I was angry I would either let Tien-Long go or go into a berserk rage but I am working on it. When I turn 16 he and I will fully merge making his escape impossible."

"Good to know you pass here is you headband." Aren hands you the headband and you walk out passing Minato

"Glad we both passed eh Minato." You smile

"Yea brother." Minato responds grinning from ear to ear. After everyone passed their graduation exam you, Minato, Kushina and Amy walk out

"What do you say for lunch my treat." Amy says

"Sounds good to me." you say

"Let's go." Minato smiles

"Yea." Kushina says her stomach growling you all walk to a place called Ichiraku's ramen

"Oh sweet this place is great." Minato says

"You have been here before?" Kushina asks

"Yea it's great."

"Then let's go." You say then the four walk up and sit in the stools

"Ah Minato it's good to see you again." The man says then he sees you and you expect he to yell at you "So this is your brother you don't look much alike."

"He is my brother in all but blood."

"Oh that makes sense. So what do you want?"

"I will take the beef ramen." You say

"Miso for me." Amy says

"Pork for me." Minato says

"I will take miso as well." Kushina says

"Two miso, one pork and one beef coming up." The man says

"So who is that and why doesn't he hate me like the others?" you ask Minato

"His name is Ichiraku and he likes me so he once told me 'any friend of yours is a friend of mine' that and I have told him all about you how even though the rest of the village hates your guts that you are a hero for keeping lizard breath locked up."

"That's true enough." You laugh

"_**Damn it hatchling now you have your friends calling me that."**_

"_It's just a running joke between the four of us I promise to beat the ever loving crap out of anyone else who calls you that deal."_

"_**Fine but it better just be the four of you."**_

"_Promise it will be."_ Then Ichiraku comes back

"Pork ramen for you Minato, Miso for the girls and the Beef for CJ." Ichiraku smiles at all of you then you smell the food and detect nothing wrong with it you dig in

"Wow Minato when you said this was good you didn't exaggerate." You say as a wave of flavors rush over you tongue

"Told you it was good."

"That you did anyway we need to get back to the academy to meet out new sensei."

"Yea." Amy says then she pays then you all leave for the academy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 8: Jiraiya-sensei

You wait for about 2 minutes with the other squads then a few people walk in one is a man with long white hair

"No way." Minato says

"Who is that?" you ask

"Jiraiya the toad sage and one of the three legendary sannin."

"Then this ought to be good." You smile and think _"This guy might actually give me a good fight and if what Minato said is true there are two more like him."_

"_**Remember hatchling your arrogance will be the doom of you. You can't allow yourself to overestimate your strength."**_

"_I know Tien-Long, I know."_

"_**Hatchling we must talk to Amy's father today about her becoming my host it will take atleast 4 years for her to get used to me and that is when she and I will merge if it isn't done soon it will be fatal." **_Tenkyū Shufu says

"_I know but I am scarred of what he will say."_

"_**It won't be easy but it must be done if you and Tien-Long merge with me still here the power surge will kill you."**_

"_I know I will talk to her about it."_ Just then Aren says

"We are going to be announcing the team combinations and your new sensei." At this point you stopped paying attention until Amy's name was called "Team 8 will be Amy Uchiha, CJ Kenpachi, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and your sensei is Jiraiya the toad sage

"_Sweet." _You think then Amy grabs hold of your shoulder and spins you to face her and then she kisses you and after she stops she says

"Yes we are on the same team this day just keeps getting better and better."

"Amy later today meet me on top of the Hokage monuments I need to talk to you privately." Amy starts blushing like crazy and you hear her brain buzzing with ideas on what you might mean a few are perverse you blush slightly at the thought of you and Amy together like that, another few are you are going to ask her to marry you _"Someday but not now we are too young." _Eventually you decide to ignore it and you Amy, Minato and Kushina walk over to Jiraiya who says

"Alright I got two fine looking girls on my squad." But quicker than a flash your blade is drawn and its at his throat

"Sensei let me make one thing perfectly clear right now. You're on thin ice I don't like men ogling my Amy-hime in any way shape or form and if I so much as hear a whisper of something perverse that involves her I will skin you alive." Your tone is calm but the threat is clear. Jiraiya starts sweating nervously and you jump down and stand back with your new teammates.

"Alright I get it I get it. Now you four are lucky enough to be training under the legendary Jiraiya." he starts to go into some weird dance where he starts spinning his hair around "The toad sage."

"_Oh great an ego maniac for a sensei just fucking perfect."_

"At any rate let's get started with your training but first you have to pass my test."

"I am going to regret this but. What's the test?"

"You have to find me a hot lady."

"Oh for the love of…" you trail off just then a woman with long blond hair walks in with the third just behind her

"JIRAIYA YOU SUPER PERVERTED JERK!" the woman yells

"Ah Tsunade a pleasure to see you as always great breasted one." Jiraiya laughs then Tsunade hits him and he goes flying into the wall which shatters and crumbles on top of him then Jiraiya gets up bruised and bloodied "Ok new test if I am alive and not in the hospital in one hour you all pass." Jiraiya runs off and Tsunade is about to follow when you flash step in front of her

"Lady Tsunade please stop." You say kindly

"That jerk deserves it." She counters

"Believe me he does but if we all pass he will be stuck with Konoha's prank kings as students."

"Then you're CJ Kenpachi?"

"That I am."

"Ok then screw revenge if he is stuck with you and Minato I say let him get away this time but you have to promise me to stop him from peaking at girls."

"If it is within my power I will do so but believe me these next few years are going to be hell for him." You smile deviously then Amy walks up to Tsunade and says

"Lady Tsunade I was wondering if you were willing to take me on as an apprentice in your spare time?"

"Why do you wish to learn medical ninjutsu?"

"Because I don't want to be useless to my boyfriend."

"You're not useless to me Amy-hime especially if what I have in mind comes to fruition."

"You still haven't told me what that is."

"It's a surprise." She pouts and then her eyes light up and she kisses you on the lips for about a minute

"Now will you tell me?"

"No, but thank you for the kiss." You smile

"Spoil sport." She pouts again

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise."

"Fine."

"Look I was going to wait till sunset to tell you but since we have an hour lets go to the Hokage monument but until we get there I won't say a word." You and Amy walk out then you grab her hand and flash step to the Hokage monument you look at Amy and she has a glazed look in her eye then she shakes her head

"How did you do that?"

"Flash step it's something I learned a long time ago."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you something I have told no one."

"What."

"I hold not one but two dragons within the other I have completely repressed so far as chakra flow goes so that way should I choose to release her to the heavens I will not die."

"What do you mean you won't die?

"Well normally when a Jinchurriki loses the Bijuu within they die because of the sudden shock of not having any demon energy."

"So what you're saying is you have prevented her power from taking root so that you don't die."

"Yes but for some time I have had the issue of who to give her to. She and I have decide on you Amy."

"So what is her name if I might ask?"

"Tenkyū Shufu she is the life mate of Tien Long meaning if I give you her power you and I will be bonded for life in an immortal sense."

"Immortal sense?"

"Yes I am immortal because I serve the death god I can ask of my master to grant you this strength but it will mean giving up your humanity to join me. I have a physical form as will you so jutsu won't be a problem but you will need to agree to accept the Shinigami's blessing I will summon him if that is what you wish. But before you automatically say yes the immortality is incomplete you will not age but you can die of disease loss of blood or anything other than age. You will have a katana like mine and it has a name but I can't tell you that name."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know it and unless you call it out I never will."

"What is your swords name?

"Inazuma Taihō."

"A name that rings with power."

"Now shall I call my master here and he grant you a place at his side?"

"Yes."

"Alright." You start preforming hand signs Dog, boar, bull, rabbit, bird, rat, sheep, rabbit, snake, dragon "Come forth governor of death, the container of all souls my lord and master I ask of thee a favor I ask if thy shall grant my request." The shadows all around you darken and gather and then your master appears "Master." You bow

"**CJ is that you what in blazes happened to you?" **The Shinigami asks

"Heh well I got smaller."

"**Obviously. But why did you call?"**

"I ask of you to induct another to your number."

"**Who."**

"My love Amy." You direct the shinigami attention to Amy

"Greetings lord shinigami." Amy says and bows

"**You have a strength of heart just like CJ here welcome Amy Uchiha." **Then your master snaps his fingers and then more shadows gather around Amy and she is suddenly dressed in the outfit of the shinigami servants with her body just lying there

"Ah! What is wrong with my body it's just lying there and why am I not seeing through my eyes?"

"Because you are now a servant of the shinigami just like I am but don't worry you should be heading back into your body right about now." Then Amy's shinigami form disappears and Amy gets up.

"Well that was weird." Amy dusts herself off and then you turn to your master

"Thank you again master." You bow

"Yes thank you master." Amy bows as well then the shinigami departs then she turns to you "So when do I learn my swords name?"

"In time everyone is different as each sword is unique I learned my after my brother but I was stronger."

"So what now."

"Now you and I go see your father."

"Why?"

"So we can bond Tenkyū Shufu to you we need your fathers blessing."

"Why?"

"Old traditions it will not work if I don't. If it was a male dragon I would need to get your mother's permission."

"So when will we seal Tenkyū Shufu into me?"

"That is entirely up to you the latest you can push it back though is your 15th birthday, which isn't recommended as that will only give you a year to prepare for the merging. But we can't do it today I need some preparation time and I need to separate Tenkyū Shufu from my body and that will take atleast 24 hours to prepare. You must know every seal created is weakened during child birth Tenkyū Shufu will not try to escape if anything she will reinforce the seal with her power. But I will be there every step of the way that I promise you." Amy blushes at the thought of having children with you then you grab hold of Amy's arm and flash step to the Uchiha clan manor

"No matter how many times you do that I will never get over this head rush."

"It will lessen with time and soon I won't have to I can teach you specific skills of soul reapers such as kido and flash step. But that's about it there are many different kinds of kido, but it is separated into two main categories Hado, way of destruction, and Bakudo, way of binding."

"When can I learn these skills?"

"Later I will teach you, most have incantations they make them more powerful but those with skill can perform them without incantations. I can do this but it took me time to figure out I will teach you the best I can." You take a deep breath and walk into the manor and then you see Denka walk out of a room with a concerned look on his face then he sees you and Amy and his features relax

"There you are Amy I was concerned you hadn't passed why didn't you come back right away?" Denka asks

"Well first CJ, Minato, Kushina and I went to lunch then, we met our sensei who is a pervert, then CJ took me to the top of the Hokage monument and made me a." Amy turns to you "What is the proper term for it CJ?"

"Soul Reaper." You respond

"Yea, Soul Reaper then he took me back here."

"So why are you here CJ?" Denka asks "Not that I mind your presence at all I am just wondering."

"We are here so that I might ask your permission to do something."

"What is that?" Denka looks suspicious

"I wish to bind Tenkyū Shufu to her."

"Who?"

"Please I wish to go somewhere we can talk without being heard before a say anything."

"Fair enough." Then you Amy and Denka walk into the main room and you notice a small seal for sound repress you pull out a note pad and copy it down

"CJ what was that about?" Amy asks

"I am working on becoming a seal master so any seal I don't recognize I copy down in this note book I have a collection of over 300 seals look." You flip through the note book showing every single seal you have ever come across

"Wow CJ that's a lot of seals."

"Thanks Amy."

"Can we get back to the subject at hand please?" Denka asks

"Of course Denka sama." You say

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well the truth is I hold two dragons instead of one the other is named Tenkyū Shufu I have completely repressed her chakra so that way should I chose to release her I won't die."

"So why do you wish to place Tenkyū Shufu into my daughter?"

"Because Tenkyū Shufu is the life mate of Tien-Long and since I would like to marry Amy when I am older I thought I would be perfect for her to have my dragon's life mate don't you agree?"

"It would be, by why do you need my permission?"

"Old traditions if I don't ask your permission it won't work."

"Very well I give you permission to seal Tenkyū Shufu into my daughter. When will this take place?"

"That is Amy decision but know the earliest it could happened would be this about 4:00 pm tomorrow."

"Then that's when I want Tenkyū Shufusealed in me." Amy says

"Alright tomorrow it is now if you will excuses me I must go prepare before Jiraiya-sensei calls us back from hiding from Tsunade." You walk out and go to your apartment and walk in the door then take off your shirt and the secondary seal appears you bring your hands together "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Then a clone appears behind you "You know what to do Tien-Long." The clone opens its eyes to reveal the eyes of the dragon

"**Right." **Then Tien-Long starts copying the symbol on your back on a gold and sapphire ring **"Why this ring?"**

"It is custom made and this will be the ring I use to propose to Amy."

"**Well nothing says 'I love you' like a custom ring**."

"Almost done?"

"**Hang on, and got it." **

"Alright. Seal!" you feel Tenkyū Shufu's consciousness fading from your mind and then the last of her mind is gone

"**Hatchling it is done."**

"Alright." You start breathing heavily "Whoa that was easier than I thought."

"**Well as you completely repressed her chakra it was easier to separate from her."**

"Alright for now I wear the ring on my pinky finger so that way you two can still talk to one another."

"**Thank you hatchling."**

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"**When you stop calling me lizard breath."**

"Fine." You role your eyes then the clone destroys itself and Tien-Longs mind reenters yours' then you put your shirt back on and when you walk out there is a small toad at your feet

"Jiraiya-sama wants you to meet him on top of the academy roof top in 4 minutes." The toad says

"Thank you." Then the toad disappears in a puff of smoke you walk over to the academy roof top and sit on the steps there a few seconds later Amy walks up followed by Minato and Kushina. Amy notices the ring on your pinky and looks at you then the ring with a curious look on her face you walk over and whisper in her ear "Tenkyū Shufu is sealed in the ring I wear it so that way she and lizard breath can talk to one another."

"Oh." She responds. Then the four of you sit down and one minute later a large 'poof' signifies the arrival of Jiraiya he is standing on a toad

"Jiraiya has arrived." He says unnecessarily

"I will alert the media." You say sarcastically

"By the way kids thanks you really helped me dodge a bullet with Tsunade today. What did you guys do to get her off my trail?"

"I convinced her to leave you alone because thanks to your word, you're stuck with Konoha's prank kings."

"Say what?" Jiraiya asks paling

"That's right." You and Minato smile evilly

"_**Scare him anymore and he might just shit his pants. KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING!" **_Tien-Long laughs

"_I know right." _

"Well that is just fucking perfect." Jiraiya hits his head on the pole next to him. You and Minato start laughing thinking of what you should pull first. You whisper in his ear

"How about exploding present?"

"No, no too soft I say when he goes to do his peaking we sneak up behind him freak him out and let the girls discover him."

"Yea and when he is running from them trying not get beaten up we lure him into an alley then egg bomb him."

"Nice thinking." Minato high fives you

"Ok I say we get to know each other a bit let's start with your name, likes, dislikes and dreams." Jiraiya says

"My name is CJ Kenpachi my likes include listening to disturbed, skillet and other bands I love Amy-chan, training to become the strongest I can and striving beyond, playing the guitar and pranking. My dislikes include perverts, those who make judgments on people before they try to get to know them and those who threaten those precious to me. My dream is to one day marry Amy and start a clan of my own." you say

"My name is Amy Uchiha my likes include listening to music, flower pressing and CJ-kun. My dislikes include perverts, people with a superiority complex and think those born of little known people can amount to nothing in this world. My dream is to start a clan with CJ-kun and awaken my sharingan." The introductions go on and the four of you had one dislike in common perverts. When everyone is done introducing themselves Jiraiya and the rest of you walk to Hokage office to receive your missions. When you arrive you see a few other squads lined up for missions you see Hiashi and wave to him he sees you and waves back

"Alright you have all come here for your missions and so you will get them first squad." The Hokage says as the squads go up to receive missions you start thinking on how to begin the sealing process

"_Any ideas Tien-Long?"_

"_**Start at drawing the seal on her stomach and once it is set in, begin the process."**_

"_Yea and when will you and Tenkyū Shufu need sire and heir?"_

"_**We will let you know when we do we can ensure you it won't be before your both 16."**_

"_Ok thank Tien-Long."_

"_**Good luck hatchling."**_ Then Tien-Long's voice fades

"CJ." You hear Amy say

"What?" you ask

"Our mission is up."

"Right." Then the Hokage says

"Alright team 8 your mission is to rescue the fire daimyo's wife cats."

"Yes Hokage-sama." your team says but Jiraiya says

"Yes sensei." Then your team departs to rescue the cat

"So what does it look like?"

"Tora is a gray haired cat with a red bow round her left ear and a bell collar."

"Alright." The four of grab communicators so that way you can radio the others if you find the target. Then you scatter after about ten minutes of hopping through trees your intercom crackles to life

"Lightning any sign of the target?" its Minato

"Nothing on my end what about you flash?"

"Nothing what about you tomato?"

"HEY!" came Kushina's voice

"It's just a codename." Minato responds hastily

"For your sake it better be."

"Oh lighten up." Amy's voice says

"Alright I am just yanking your chain Minato. So anything on your end red eyes?"

"Nothing what about you tomato?"

"Nothing." Then you notice something out of the corner of your eye

"Lightning reporting possible target sighting." You say

"Lightning please confirm."

"Rodger red eyes." You flash step over to where you thought you saw a movement, and you see a short gray haired cat with a red bow on its right ear you grab the cat and then radio in "Target confirmed red bow on right ear broadcasting location." You press a small red button on the bottom of the communicator that broadcasts a small signal that gets louder as it approaches the source of it. After about 3 minutes everyone has arrives

"Nice work CJ." Jiraiya says

"Thank you."

"Now for out next mission."

"Hurray." You say sarcastically the day turned out to be nothing more and D ranked missions.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 9: Rescuing Kushina

You wake up in the morning, you see Amy by your side still asleep her arms are wrapped around your waist

"_Lizard Breath I am going to examine your memories now."_

"_**Alright hatchling." **_You close your eyes and when you open them again you're on top of a mountain and you see a cave you walk forward and when you reach the back of the cave. You see Tien-Long behind a barrier and you walk to the left and you see a small side cave the symbol for dragon on the side. You walk though you subconsciously shield you mind from the older memories as not to let them overwhelm you. When you reach the memory you are looking for you reach out and grab it and allow it to flow into you. Then you're watching the events of when Tien-Long had control of your body.

"Come on please." Amy says

"**No hatchling."**

"Please."

"**No. I won't tell you."**

"Fine." After about ten minutes

"**Want to play a game?"**

"Sure what game?"

"**Black jack."**

"How do you play?"

"**I deal us both two cards each and whoever is closer to 21 with the total of the cards wins. If you go over 21 you bust which means you lose, aces count as ether 11 or 1 your choice face cards are worth 10."**

"Ok." Tien-Long deals out the cards then he looks at his cards he has two 4's

"**Now if you want and extra card you say 'hit me' and if you are good with what you have you say 'stay' got it hatchling?"**

"Got it. Hit me." Tien-Long deals a face up card it's a 9 "Stay."

"**Hit." **Tien-Long deals a 7 **"Hit." **He deals a 8 **"Damn, busted." **This game progressed throughout the memory Amy won more that she lost until Tien-Long got tired of losing then Amy said

"Want to play truth or dare?"

"**Ok. I will go first."**

"Ok Truth or dare?"

"**Truth."**

"Why are you called the fallen dragon?"

"**I offended kami at that time I was not one but five. I was originally the dragon of fire, wind, earth, lightning, and water we served kami as her messenger and his sword and shield. That is until lightning got tired of serving and convinced the other to attack the world below and rule it themselves. We knew we needed to defeat kami first we thought ourselves strong but we were arrogant of kami's power and we were beaten badly. As punishment for our betrayal we were casted out and branded demons as such we could never reenter heaven. Earth, water, and wind went their separate ways, but fire and lightning were captured and sealed inside the hatchlings' mother but then she gave birth. Then lightning was transferred to CJ and fire went to his brother JC the boys were separated JC remained with their parents while CJ was sent Zaraki Kenpachi in the soul society to be trained. There CJ learned to fight, after many years of training he achieved his strength. Eventually CJ sought to track all of the of the other dragons down. He started with fire as he needed his brother eyes, at this point CJ was unlocked mangekyou sharingan and was going blind from over use. So CJ killed JC took his eyes and the fire dragon then went for the rest. When he gathered the rest of us he fused us all together to make me. I was not always kind to him. In fact I hated his guts and tried to take control of him, but he eventually beat me into submission and then he and I formed a bond and now we tease each other back and forth. I call him hatchling because he is young but also because he calls me lizard breath."**

"Wow."

"**Truth or dare?"**

"Dare."

"**Alright I dare you to spike two clan elders' food with Bhut Jolokia chili pepper oil, here." **Tein-Long reaches into your prank kit you have sealed into your belt and then pulls out a bottle of Bhut Jolokia chili pepper oil **"I will help you sneak in."**

"No need I am the clan head's daughter hang on I will be right back." She leaves with the bottle of Bhut Jolokia chili pepper oil hendged to look like a spice that the clan elders like in their food. After about five minutes you and hear Tien-Long hear a loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Then the door opens and Amy walks back in snickering and once she is back inside she and Tien-Long bust out laughing after about 5 minutes they stop laughing and just sitting there and that's when you walk in and look at them you exit the memory

"_Well you were right lizard breath you were only talking well and pranking but that is beside the point."_ You look over at the clock its noon and you slowly shake Amy awake

"What?" Amy asks sleepily

"It's noon we need to wake up and get something to eat and then head over to a section of abandoned forest to begin the sealing."

"Alright CJ." She gets up yawns then your radio crackles to life

"Tomato to lightning come in lightning." It's Kushina checking in you press send

"Lightning here go ahead tomato."

"I am at whirlpool not much has changed here."

"How long do you think it will take you to get to your parents?"

"2 minutes at the most."

"Alright check in when you are in front of your parents."

"Got it Tomato out." Then it crackles and is off you keep it in the receive spot to hear Kushina's check in

"Alright change of plans we are going to do the sealing now I will go get your father and we can begin."

"But I thought you would need more preparation time." Amy responds

"I had the removal done much faster than I suspected and so I am good to go." Then you hear a knock on the door you look at your left palm and through the seal see its Denka you activate your new eyes and see it really is him

"CJ can you hear me?" you hear his voice

"Loud and clear what do you need Denka-sama."

"I was wondering why you who you were talking to but then I heard the codename and I understood. Anyway is Amy there?"

"Hi dad." Amy says

"Amy you know this is awkward talking to you though the door can I come inside."

"Yea hang on." You walk over to the seal on your side of the door wipe blood on it and reach through the door and pull Denka through."

"Whoa what was that?" Denka asks shaking his head

"A special seal Tien-Long taught me that only allows those with dragon blood to enter I can pull anyone inside or out but they have to be in physical contact with me or the door will be like any other door and hit them."

"Nice security system."

"So what did you need to see me for Denka-sama?"

"I was wondering where you both were."

"Well we are both here and I am actually glad you're here I am going to begin the sealing of Tenkyū Shufu into your daughter."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be ready until atleast 4:00 today."

"I did but I got the removal done faster than expected so I am ready to go."

"Alright then let's do this." Amy smiles

"Alright Amy I need you to lift your shirt." You see Danka about to hit you when you quickly intervene "Not all the way just enough so I can begin writing the seal on her stomach."

"Alright then." Denka glares at you. Amy lifts her T-shirt enough so you can begin writing you reach into your ink pouch on your desk and slowly begin tracing the seal. It is identical to the one on your stomach in the center you write the kanji for dragon like yours. Once it is done you take the sapphire ring out and place it on a small demon chakra shield symbol on the floor and then say

"Amy I am going to need you to wipe a small amount of blood on the ring and on the new seal on your stomach."

"Alright." Amy bits her thumb and wipes blood on the ring then on the seal then both glow a bright pink. Then you perform some hand signs and say

"Sealing transfer jutsu." The pink chakra starts flowing from the ring into Amy stomach when the chakra connects to her stomach she starts giggling you continue to hold the last hand sign and chakra continues to flow. After what seems like forever the last of the pink chakra flows into Amy and the ring stops glowing. Amy's eyes open and for a minute there the eyes of the dragon then they revert to their regular black she shakes her head then she says

"Well that was weird."

"Yea it takes some getting used to but you won't have to battle for domination like I did, Tenkyū Shufu likes you and will bow to your will quite easily so no need to worry."

"Alright CJ now can we get some steak or something like that or if you want we can go hunting whatever suits your fancy."

"Sure." You smile your pointed fangs and she smiles hers then you look at the clock it says 1:01. "Shit!" you switch your communicator to send "Flash and Pervy-sage come in this Lightning with an emergency broadcast."

"Lightning what's wrong?" you hear Jiraiya's voice

"It's Tomato she hasn't check in she said it would take 2 minutes to find her parents and that was over an hour ago, she has been kidnapped or she is dead I don't know which I am assuming kidnapped as I would have felt otherwise."

"Flash responding lets go and rescue her then." Minato's voice sounds

"Agreed."

"I can't go with you Tsunade put me in the hospital again."

"Damn it Pervy-Sage." You curse "Red eyes is out as she has had Tenkyū Shufu sealed inside of her she is going to need to get some rest to adjust to the new chakra levels so it looks like it's just me and you brother."

"I will meet you by the gate in 2 minutes, Flash out." You turn to Amy and Denka

"Amy, Denka-sama I would ask you to stay here this room will help stabilize Amy's chakra levels so please just stay safe." You kiss Amy on the cheek then wipe your blood on the seal and walk through the door and run towards the front gate and when you get there you see Minato already waiting there. You show the guard the note from the Hokage and then you and Minato leave, you activate your Sharrinnegan and you notices residue of Kushina's chakra and follow the path. After a while the residue gets larger and you see the chakra of a genjutsu and look over at a house "Minato this house has a genjutsu over it this must be Kushina's parents' house."

"Alright any sign of her?"

"Nothing."

"Wait look here." Minato bends down and picks up a strand of red hair "It's Kushina's I would recognize that beautiful hair anywhere." You and Minato run after the trail of hair you look up at the sky its dark and look at Minato and ask

"Is it a full moon tonight?"

"Yea why?"

"Remind me not to look at the moon."

"Why are going to turn into a werewolf." Minato laughs

"_That's closer to the truth then you might think." _You think, your saiyan tail swishing a bit around your waist "Never mind it just make sure I don't look at the full moon."

"Alright then." Minato shakes his head you keep running along the floor spotting more of Kushina's hair when you reach point in the forest your Sharrinnegan detects 3 chakra signatures

"They know we are following them I will handle them go." Minato nods and runs ahead then you say "I know your there come out where I can see you."

"So you're the lightning of the leaf." A voice says off to your right

"So what's it to you?" you snarl

"As lighting style users we find it offensive that you are call lightning of the leaf."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Because your associated with the strongest style of jutsu and you're so weak."

"Weak am I? Let's see you come over here and prove just how _weak _I am." You snarl and charge them Sharrinnegan tracking there moves your hands and feet charged with lightning they see this and coat their bodies in lightning but your style of fighting uses dragon lightning which is 1000 times stronger there shields can't with stand your power

"So you're not as weak as we thought you were." Another says

"Your first mistake was attacking me, your second." You flash step behind one and running him through with your sword "Taking your eyes off me and giving maneuverability." Your eyes shift to your eternal mangekyou sharingan "Amaterasu." You set the second on fire with the inextinguishable black flames and turn to the third and smile shifting your eyes to Tien-Long and the man is drawn into your mind you see the man try to back away from Tien-Long then the chakra barrier drops and Tien-Long rushes forward and he pins the man on the ground and lowers his face

"**Looks like you're going to be my next meal." **Tien-Long bares his fangs **"Well not really a meal more like a snack." **Then Tien-Long's eyes flash and the man converts to pure charka and grows to about 50 times his normal body height **"Well, well, well seems he had a lot of chakra this might actually provide a nice treat." **Then Tien-Long sinks his fangs into the condensed chakra form and starts drawing it in and he separates into 6 different colors and then the white color glows stronger one of your tails starts glowing white representing the power increase.

"I hope you enjoyed that."

"**That I did." **Tien-Long chuckles **"Thanks hatchling." **Then you exit your mind and shake your head the man who's eyes you lock you see him drop to the ground to be safe you run him though the heart and you jump off and you keep jumping and eventually you see Minato holding Kushina bridal style leaping with her across the trees

"Dragon wood style: wood meld." You sink into the wood and appear in the tree near Minato and Kushina your face is barley recognizable from the bark then you hear Minato's voice

"I knew I would find you but it doesn't hurt I follow the strands of your beautiful hair either."

"You really think it's beautiful?" Kushina asks

"Yea it's one of the many things I love about you Kushina and why I love you." You see Kushina blush then Minato blushes realizing what he said

"You…love me?"

"Yea I do and I did ever sense I laid eyes on you the first day of your joining the academy." Then you sink back into the tree and appear in a few ones away meld out of it and start jumping towards them and land on the tree where they are

"Yo, hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Oh hey CJ." Minato says

"CJ how are you." Kushina says smiling

"Good, good thanks for asking."

"When did you get here?" Kushina asks

"I went with Minato helping him track your progress and then when some cloud attack I beat them back to let Minato catch up to you." You smile

"How much did you hear on your way here? I know you have really good hearing."

"Not anything I should be concerned with." You smile evilly

"Come on CJ tell."

"Only heard something about the academy but by the way your blushing I can piece it together. Anyway I got to get back to check on Amy see you when you get back." With that you vanish in a flash of yellow lightning


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 10: A romantic dinner

When you open your eyes your back in your room then a pair of hands covers your eyes

"Guess who." The voice says

"Hmm I wonder, it couldn't possibly be Amy could it? No that's too easy but then again it makes sense as she is the only person with a female voice in the room. As no one else could get in here, so I am going to go with Amy-hime as my final answer."

"Aw dammit CJ your always good at those sorts of games."

"Well it wasn't difficult."

"Spoil sport. By the way where are Minato and Kushina?"

"Left them alone with each other so they could have some quality time together."

"Oh ok then." Then Amy gets a quizzical look on her face "CJ can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"In a relationship isn't the boy who is the pervert and the girl who pushes the boy away and says they should save that kind of activity for marriage?"

"Yes, usually it is why do you ask."

"Because this whole time I have been the one pressing in on you while you're the one who pushes away why is that."

"Well my thoughts are electrical patterns as are all thoughts but mine are prone to interception and transference. I have learned to channel this power as such I can read minds in a sense. When the transfer begins I must replace the thought with one of my own. Normally I would just do something random like what am I going to eat for dinner or something stupid like that. But because I have been neglecting to do that with you as my thoughts are all a jumble when I even look at you, some of my own desires have leaked into your mind while your responses to what I would ask would leak into mine."

"So what you're saying is when I am having those thoughts it's really you."

"Exactly but now that Tenkyū Shufu is within you those thoughts won't occur any longer."

"So they will be yours."

"Yep but that is where they will stay."

"Ok CJ." Then Denka walks out of the bathroom

"Ah CJ your back." He says

"Yep." You respond

"How did it go?"

"Perfectly we got Kushina back and Minato's got a girlfriend in Kushina."

"Whoa what are you mister matchmaker."

"Nope just really good at reading emotions." You then turn to Amy and grab her hand "Now I think I owe you a romantic dinner."

"Hey how do I get out of here if you two are gone?"

"Right sorry." You wipe blood on the seal and walk Amy and Denka through the door

"Well Amy when you're done come back to the house one night I can stand but two is pushing it." Denka says

"Alright dad." Amy smiles then you remember something and say

"I will be right back hang on." You flash step to a place you saw earlier called 'the golden leaf' "Reservation for two under CJ Kenpachi please."

"Alright when." The man says

"For about 5 minutes from now."

"Alright then I will make sure the table is ready for you."

"Thank you." You run off and to get Amy when you arrive at your apartment Amy is in a black dress her hair is let loose and she looks for lack of a better word hot. You wolf whistle "You look hot."

"Thank you CJ." Amy blushes a deep scarlet

"Anyway we should leave I have reservations in five minutes for us follow me." You then focus your power into changing your outer form and in seconds you are wearing a Kimono all black with the kanji for dragon on the back. You hold out your arm to Amy and she grabs it with her arm and snuggles in close. You look at your watch you realize you have 1 minute to get to the golden leaf before your reservation and you flash step again to the golden leaf. Amy squeezes your arm it only hurts a small amount due to your pain resistance. Then she opens her eyes and glares at you

"A little warning next time please."

"Sorry we were almost late and I am not going to have this evening ruined by us being late for our reservation."

"Ok CJ." You walk up to the man you just saw and say

"Reservation under CJ."

"Ah right this way sir." He leads you and Amy to a table with two candles on it and they are lit and the table is set for you and there are roses on it as well. You pull out Amy's chair and when she sits you push her in and sit down across from her then Amy looks around and realizes where you are

"CJ this place, it's the golden leaf isn't it?"

"Yea it is."

"CJ this is the most expensive place in all of the leaf."

"I know only the best for you my-" Amy cuts you off saying

"I don't want you going broke over me. CJ I love you but this place is too much."

"Amy I am-"

"CJ what were you thinking making a reservation here this will cost you a for-" you cut her off by kissing her smack on the lips you feel her melt into you

"You worry too much my sweet I have this under control. My _father_ left me enough money to buy this village if the Hokage were to ever sell it."

"You say father with distain do you mean Kenpachi or your biological father?"

"My biological father." You say again distain in your voice trying to push down memories of your father, "But let's not think about that now, let's just have a nice evening." You smile.

"Alright, CJ-kun." She smiles. (A/n: I am not going to make you read an entire thing that you all could do probably better than I can.) (Time skip 2 hours)As the night progressed, you and Amy seem to fall more and more in love. If that is even possible. Then you hear a voice scream,

"DON'T KILL AKUA! AKUA SORRY!" you see a small figure run out of the kitchen and runs out of the restaurant, hands full of food. Amy looks at you and you look back.

"Who the fuck was that?" she asks.

"No idea." You respond and Amy yawns, "Tired my dear?"

She yawns again and says, "Yea I guess, it is getting pretty late."

"Check please, waiter." You say and wave your hand at waiter. He nods and returns shortly with the check. Then you get a devious smile on your lips and stick a stink bomb under the table. Amy looks at you and says,

"CJ not here!"

"Oh come on!" you complain.

"No CJ."

"Please just one Minato is up 5 pranks to my 3 I got to even the score."

"No CJ this is a fancy restaurant I don't want you setting off a stink bomb here."

"Fine but you have to help me set up the next one." You place the stink bomb back in your pouch

"I don't know much about pranking CJ."

"Fine, fine then tomorrow I am going to start teach you Kido fair enough."

"Alright sounds like fun." Amy smiles once the check was paid you an Amy leave arm and arm. When you arrive at the Uchiha clan manor you turn to Amy kiss her once then say

"Good night my angel."

"Good night my dark prince." You kiss her and walk back to your apartment and when you arrive you wipe blood on the seal and walk through the door. Then you walk over to your bed lie down and go to sleep with one last thought running in your head

"_Best date ever." _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 11: Training a New Soul Reaper

"Again!" you say Amy nods and holds out her hand

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31 Shakkahō." A red fire ball shoots from Amy's hand and flies towards the target board you made. It resembles the one that was used at the Shinigami academy. The red fire ball connects with the target and gets closer to hitting the dead center of the target which was better than it was 3 hours ago when one in every 4 would blow up in Amy's face. For only her third week of training with kido she was getting really good.

"Excellent you got very close this time you are a natural at this stuff." You say smiling Amy is panting from exertion

"You made this look so effortless when you preform it."

"You have to remember I have been doing this for near 1600 years I have had some practice." You laugh

"Just a little." She responds laughing. You reach into your pouch and pull out a senzu bean and throw it to Amy and say

"Catch."

"What the-" she catches the bean "CJ what is that?"

"A bean." You reply calmly

"Odiously." She rolls her eyes "But what exactly is it."

"To be specific a senzu bean it will heal your injuries and restore your energy chakra and spiritual pressure to its fullest."

"Oh thanks CJ, oh and another thing are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Well I am a little."

"In about 20 seconds you won't be."

"How could you possibly know that."

"Another thing about senzu beans is that once you eat one you won't have to eat for ten days."

"Whoa. Let's test that theory." She pops the bean in her mouth starts chewing on it. When she swallows it you see the burn marks that Tenkyū Shufu couldn't heal clear up and her eyes widen and she stops panting "Wow I am not even hungry."

"Told you."

"I guess you did."

"Ok back to practice."

"Yes CJ-sensei." She giggles "Ok I am still not going to get used to that."

"You don't need to call me that."

"Well it's a force of habit but I will try CJ-kun."

"Alright time for a new one this one is a Bakudo you seem to have trouble with."

"Alright then, which one are we going to work on first?"

"Let's go for Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō."

"Oh that's a tough one."

"Ok watch me first then do what I do." You look around and see a deer walk through the clearing "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō" then six rods of light slam around the deer stunning it. Then you crouch your back legs an push chakra into your feet leaping forward sinking your dragon teeth into it. You then infuse them with demon chakra which you learned can be used to destroy your enemies. Once the deer is dead you start eating it using Komodo dragon venom to digest the food. When your finished you turn back to Amy "Sorry I was hungry."

"Ok then."

"Ok do you remember the incantation?"

"Um could you repeat it please?"

"Sure. Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." Amy nods then takes a deep breath

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō." Amy points her index and middle at you and the six rods of light slam around you Amy looks at you "Well did it work?"

"It worked." You laugh struggling to move "Still as a rock." You laugh

"I did it." Amy starts jumping up and down clapping

"Nice but there is one more Bakudo I want to teach you as well as a Hado. Which one do you want to learn first?"

"Umm let's see here I have to say the Bakudo as I have trouble with that. But I have getting better right?"

"Much better then when we started."

"Ok what's the Bakudo?"

"Number 81 Danku."

"Ok what's the incantation?"

"I don't know."

"Oh ok."

"I know you can do it." You smile you then exert a lot of your spiritual energy and shatter Rikujōkōrō. Amy looks at you in shock

"How did you do that?"

"My spiritual pressure."

"Obviously I felt it but how did you that?"

"When your spiritual pressure is high enough you can shatter kido spells. Few soul reapers have the power to do this. As such those who can are known to become captains or members of squad zero."

"Really CJ."

"How in kami's name do you think I became captain of squad zero? Do you really think I went in without a lot of tricks ups my sleeves?"

"Good point." Amy giggles

"Now for the Bakudo its high level but I have absolute faith in you that you will be able to succeed at casting it. Now would you like a demonstration first or would you like to try it first?"

"Demonstration please."

"Got it. Now I want you to throw a high level Hado at me so I can demonstrate Danku."

"How about Raikoho?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. Can I try it without incantation?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Amy then holds out her hand and with determination in her eyes says "Hado number 63: Raikoho." The lightning charges then fires from her hand

"Bakudo number 81 Danku." Then the invisible wall slams in front of you and Raikoho hits the wall and explodes and when the smoke clears your unharmed.

"Wow powerful."

"It stops all kido up to level 89. So Hado of 90 and higher Danku is useless."

"Ok I am ready to give it a try."

"Alright what do you want me to throw at you?"

"Um lets go with number 73 if there is one."

"There is and I know it. Give me a minute." You take a deep breath then bring your hands together like your starting to use the Kamehameha "Hado number 73 Sōren Sōkatsui." The gigantic blue blast fires from your hands and flies towards Amy. For a second she looks panicked then she breaths and says

"Bakudo number 81 Danku." Just like before the wall slammed up and blocked the attack. There was a slight after explosion that knock both you and Amy back a couple of feet but when the dust clears Danku has held strong and Amy is unharmed

"Nice very nice you seemed to have conquered your weakness for using Bakudo and have completely mastered it."

"Yay!" Amy cheers and runs up and hugs you

"Now for the Hado this one is very powerful and very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"What's it called?"

"Hiryū-gekizo-ku-shinten-raihō."

"Whoa."

"Its power is a high level technique as such I absolutely forbid you using this technique unless otherwise told."

"Ok so can I practice it so that way I can know if I can do it?"

"I say no for now. Odds are you can and then I would have a huge problem on my hands."

"Ok I can understand."

"Also I have to ask you not to practice when I am not looking."

"Ok."

"Now we begin your sword training. Now there are two ways we can do this. One I enter your subconscious and copy my memories of sword training over to you, or you can train and learn it the hard way. Know this, before you begin sword training you will need to learn your swords name."

"How do I do that?"

"You need to enter you mindscape and confront your sword spirit's form and ask him/her their name."

"Ok."

"Don't come out of your mind until your mind until you learn your swords name."

"Got it, now how do I do that?"

"Sit in lotus position and lay your sword across your waist and just breathe until you enter your mind."

"Ok." Amy does what you tell her and then goes still and you know she has entered her mind. After 20 minutes you start getting bored and think to Tien-Long and Inazuma Taihō

"_Either of you up for a game of go fish?"_

"_**Sure hatchling sounds like fun." **_Tien-Long responds

_("Sure CJ I will give it a go.") _Inazuma Taihō says then the sword at your waist starts wavering and out comes Inazuma Taihō. He is a man who, like yourself, has long black hair an ear ring with the symbol for fire on it. He is in black robes and pants and a chain around his leg. You then preform a shadow clone jutsu and allow no soul to flow into it as such giving Tien-Long an opportunity to play as well. The three of you sit in a circle and you pull out a deck of cards from your ninja pouch you pass out the cards

"**We playing by pair or by four?"**

"By four meaning you have to have four of one card before you can remove it from your hand." You turn to Inazuma Taihō "The way this game works is you can only ask for a card that you have in your hand."

("Got it.") Inazuma Taihō says

"So who goes first?"

("Can I go first?")

"Sure Inazuma Taihō."

("Ok. Tien-Long. Got any 6's?")

"**Damn." **Tien-Long hands over a six

("CJ do you have any sixes?")

"Go fish." Inazuma Taihō reaches for the pile and picks up a card. Several games start and end in the course of an hour until eventually Amy explodes in a tower of Reiatsu it is a pink color reminding you of Yachiru when tower clears, a shield like sword covers her right arm with spikes near hand. You don't know what it is about that sword but you feel like there is more to it than meets the eye.

"I did it." Amy smiles at you showing you her transformed zanpakuto

"Excellent now what is its name if I might ask?"

"Yaban shugo (savage guardian)"

"Now that you have learned your swords name we begin your sword training."

"You said you could transfer your memories into me to allow me to fight as you do."

"I can but I also said you would have the option of training up yourself. Personally that is what I recommend. If I give you the experience you won't have earned it, and it is much more satisfying to earn something than it is to have it spoon feed to you."

"I agree lets go with training me to fight, the old fashioned way."

"Follow me I have somewhere I want to take you." You grab Amy's hand and walk her back to your apartment and walk through the door. Then you walk over to a small section of wall and wipe blood on the seal again and then your bed lifts up and a small platform rises up

"CJ what is this?"

"An underground training area with hyperbolic time chamber. Why do you think I chose an apartment on the first floor?"

"How on earth did you set this up?"

"Department of research and development let me equipment for a training room and while I was working with Captain Mayuri, He and I perfected the hyperbolic time chamber. What it does it accelerate time making a single day into a year as such 3 days would be 3 years."

"When did you have time to make this?"

"When I was in the soul society whenever I wasn't training I was in the department research and development. Captain Mayuri and I had similar interest and eventually he helped with my pet project a way to accelerate time in a contained area. He turned me toward the cleaner and Parsing World and to that I worked and eventually found the formula and material needed but getting them was a different story. See I had to destroy the cleaner once then bring it back using my power which I did and build the material from the walls of the cleaner and of the Parsing World. This was delicate work but I managed to pull it off in the end."

"So how long do you think it will take for me to become a sword master like you?"

"My guess 5 years or in this case days."

"How long did it take you?"

"10 years."

"Really that's surprising I thought with your natural talents it wouldn't have taken that long."

"Well the instructors over at the Shinigami academy didn't make it clear. Then Kenpachi sensei made it clear and taught me how to fight."

"How did Zaraki make it clear?"

"The other teachers chose not to teach hands on but sensei just handed me a wooden sword and came at me and allowed my instincts to take over."

"So that's how you got so good your instincts for battle take over and you become stronger as time goes on."

"Yep now follow me." You walk onto the pad and Amy follows you as soon as you press a small seal and apply your chakra to it the pad starts to lower and when your head is below the line of the floor the bed is lowered down and everything goes black. Then after a few minutes a light starts shining and you see the room you created. Then Amy looks at you as if an idea struck her

"CJ won't we age while we are here? I mean even if we train in our soul reaper forms our bodies will still age."

"That is a good question but if you look on your clothing you will see a seal that seal stops time from flowing around you. In other words stops you from ageing so our physical bodies will remain the same age they are now."

"Oh ok." Then you and Amy walk forward and as soon as you both cross the threshold the wall slams shut behind you

"We are now completely isolated from the world around us."

"What? How?"

"This room is designed to move in time faster than the world around it as such it needs to be cut off or the space-time continuum would be thrown off."

"What?" Amy tilts her head at you

"Never mind." You look over to your wooden armory and find two wooden katana you take the longer one in your right and the slightly shorter in your left. You walk back over to Amy and toss her the smaller katana. Amy's eyes widen in fear as your grip the hilt of your sword "Don't worry I am not going at you full force, heck I won't even be going 1/100th force."

"No need to hold back on my account CJ I need to become strong." You lean over and kiss her cheek

"You already are." You step back sword gripped tight in your right hand Amy tries to mirror your movements. You rush in fast but not so fast as to give Amy no time to react. Amy sees you coming and her eyes widen she raises her katana to block it your sword connects with the hers with a loud clack. Your blade was blocked Amy looks at you determination in her eyes. You charge slice at her midriff and she jumps back and gets a weird look on her face.

"CJ this fighting style is weird."

"Well what do you expect fighting one handed, most fight with two hands I just fight this way because it was how I was taught I never really got the hang of kendo."

"Kendo?"

"The way of the sword, try fighting with 2 hands and see how you do." Amy brings the sword to the center of her body and starts swinging at you. You raise your sword and defend against it the you go on the offence swinging with high speed blows. Amy seems to have no trouble fighting two handed.(Time skip 9 months hyperbolic time chamber time) Amy was panting hard most of the wooden swords had broken, both wooden blades and hilts were shattered beyond repair

"CJ huff, huff, how long do we huff, need to keep this up?"

"It hasn't even been a year yet." You say, Amy groans

"Look your sword mastery is astonishing."

"CJ I can't keep this up my strength wanes while you just get stronger by each passing day."

"You can and my abilities are because of my saiyan blood. A Saiyan grow stronger every time he or she almost dies. The amount of punishment I have received at your hand has made me that much stronger because of Tien-Long's healing abilities."

"CJ how can I keep up with someone whose limits can't be found but my limit is reached?"

"I sense saiyan blood within you but it has yet to awaken."

"How can I have saiyan blood when neither of my parents were one?"

"The Ōken." You say as tensing your right hand in recollection of the old wound

"The what?"

"The Ōken my right hand." You wave it in front of her "It replaced my right hand long ago when I foolishly tried to befriend the dragon of lightning." You shudder at the memory while Tien-Long snickers in the back of your head

"What happened?"

"It's a tale for another day but what matters is the Ōken allows me to enter the realm of the soul king but it also exposes me his power so when you have a desire it is brought to fruition by my power you were granted powers you can't begin to understand."

"So I have saiyan blood in me now?"

"Well it's at 25%, when you grow a tail like this one." Your tail swishes around then wraps around your waist again "You'll have atleast 50% saiyan blood."

"And how will I know when it hits 100%?"

"When your hair style doesn't change no matter what someone does to it."

"Oh ok."

"So make sure you like your hair when the time comes because you'll be stuck with it."

"Ok thanks for the heads up."

"By the way catch." You toss her a senzu bean."

"Thanks CJ." Amy catches the bean and munches on it. You walk over to the last two wooden swords.

"Let's try and make these last." You laugh

"Yea." Amy giggles in response you toss her the blade and then say

"After these two break were going to work with our true zanpakuto."

"Alright." Amy then rushes in and both your blades connect over and over as the hours go by eventually they snap

"Well that's that why don't we call it quits for today."

"Ok." Amy says painting you walk over to the beds supporting Amy you look over at her and see she has fallen asleep in your arms. Then you lay her down on the bed and you lie on another one and close your eyes and falling asleep. (Time skip to 4 years and 364 days hyperbolic time chamber time.) Amy is drenched in sweat and the same can be said for you. She has awakened her sword for this session and about a year ago she achieved bankai and you were ready to test her bankai against yours.

"Well this is your last test with your sword."

"Right." She holds the emblem on her sword's spiked circle "Bankai." Reiatsu explodes around her sword covers her arm in huge sword but still agile for defence as well then she gets coated in a mid-evil sort of armor with ice like shoulder blades (A/N; think of Siegfried's armor in soul calibur.) "Kyūkyoku Yaban shugo" (Ultimate savage guardian.)

"Bankai. Jigoku Inazuma Taihō (Inferno Lightning Cannon)." Your Reiatsu explodes as well coating you in a gold armor of scale armor you sword is converted to lightning and fire "Lets dance." You then rush Amy and swing your sword at high speeds. Amy blocks the sword and you continue with a barrage of strikes and Amy defends but she also attacks back as the swords clash energy flashes and explodes around you. After a certain and point when Amy swings at you the energy explodes and you get knocked back and you slam into the wall and you groan and get back up

"Ok Ow that hurt." Amy runs over to you with concerned look on her face

"CJ are you ok?"

"Yea, I think we are done, you are the best student I have ever taught."

"Thanks CJ." Amy smiles at you

"Now there are a few things you need to know about your saiyan blood."

"Like what?"

"Don't look at a full moon ever."

"Alright what else?"

"Your tail is always a weak point. We have trained yours so that's not an issue, but should you ever lose your tail and it grows back remember the training methods for future reference."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Now let's head back." You walk over to your body and enter it then Amy walks over and enters her body. Then the two of you walk over to the elevator and you wipe blood on the seal again and the elevator rises up you. You feel the seal on your cloths vanish and you can tell the one on Amy's has vanished as well. When the elevator rises up and opens into your bed room then you hear Tien-Long's voice

"_**Hatchling I have remembered my true name."**_

"_Your true name?" _you question

"_**Yes dragons have a language and it holds a power; now even when you enter my form you can't use it only because it is my soul that controls this power."**_

"_Ok so what is your true name?"_

"_**Alduin or Destroyer Devour Master in your tongue."**_

"_Nice name so how does your language work?"_

"_**I am not entirely sure but from what I understand it grants dragon kind a way of speaking to each other as well as channeling a great power."**_

"_Can you teach me this language?"_

"_**I can only teach you to speak it; I can't teach you how to use the power it grants."**_

"_What is that power anyway?"_

"_**Shouting."**_

"_What?"_

"_**My language uses words of power to project a power on the world around me."**_

"_Ok nice so will you teach to talk in this language?"_

"_**Sure but at a later time."**_

"_Fair enough."_ Tien-Long then goes silent. Then Amy taps on your shoulder

"CJ what were you thinking?"

"I was talking to Alduin."

"Who?" she asks tilting her head

"Oh right I forgot you can't read my thoughts. Alduin is Tien-Long's real name."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"Do you think Tenkyū Shufu has a true dragon name as well?"

"Probably."

"Do you think she will ever tell me?"

"I don't know." You respond.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 12: CJ the super saiyan

Just as your about to wipe blood on the seal, you hear a knock and a familiar voice rings out

"CJ you in there?" it's Minato

"Yea."

"Well come out you have been gone for five days."

"I know I was busy." You wipe blood on the seal and walk out and you start blinking at the bright light. Seconds later Amy walks out she blinks as well

"So how have you been these last few days?" Jiraiya asks you see a look in his eyes that suggests he thinks you and Amy have been doing something perverted

"Good, good. Oh and by the way Jiraiya sensei I was training Amy in sword fighting as well and kido over the last few weeks; she is quite the soul reaper."

"So you haven't been doing anything naughty."

"NO YOU PERVERT!" you and Amy shout simultaneously

"Alright, alright I get it." He holds his hands up defensively "Anyway we have a B-rank mission to attend to." You look at him

"Really what are the details?"

"A man by the name of Gentaro Tanahashi has gone missing his rank is low to mid jounin from Iwa."

"And they asked for our help?" you raise an eyebrow skeptically

"We are the only village that responded to the call."

"Interesting." You then think to yourself _"My village has gone silent I guess I will have to ask Genryuusai about what has been happening."_

"So what are his abilities?" Minato asks

"He is a very powerful earth style user who excels at both long range and close quarters combat." Jiraiya says

"Anything else?" you ask

"He is also a known rapist."

"Ok sensei T.M.I. there." Amy says

"Yea I guess you're right." Jiraiya says

"Let's leave then." You say

"Alright then." (Time skip 16 hours) after traveling you decide to by a lake and while everyone is setting up their tent, you walk over to a small puddle and start channeling your spiritual pressure into it, then you begin an incantation

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo number 77 Tenteikūra." Then the water in the puddle turns black then the face of Mayuri Kurotsuchi swims before you. Without looking up at who is calling he says

"What is it? I am very busy right now."

"Now is that anyway to treat your Kage?" you say in a mock hurt voice

"What?" Mayuri responds and looks up to see you

"Hi."

"CJ did you get a haircut or something?"

"Try reversed aged by 18 years."

"Fascinating I would love to figure out why and run a few tests."

"Maybe later but right now I have some questions for you."

"Like what?"

"First why has the village gone silent the hidden stone village sent out a message to all of the hidden villages and you guys didn't respond."

"Oh that seeing as you aren't here we didn't know who had the authority to respond."

"Ok tell Genryuusai he is named temporary Shikage until I return."

"Will do. What was your second question?"

"This is of a more scientific nature."

"Ok what is the question?"

"Do Gigais age?"

"What?" Mayuri looks at you as if you are nuts

"Do Gigais age yes or no?"

"Do you mean the special Gigai we built you that you had us place in karakuta town or regular?"

"The specially prepared one."

"Oh that one yes it will age at a normal rate and we have been receiving reports on the body and apparently you have made some new friends."

"Like who?"

"One was named Ichigo Kurosaki another was name Orihime Inoue there is also Yasutora Sado though the Gigai and your other friends call him Chad."

"I will have to make note of that. Start having the Gigai transfer memories to me."

"Understood we will begin immediately. Is that you needed to know?"

"Yep that's it."

"Alright then I will alert head captain to your position and I will tell him he is temporary Shikage."

"Alright then." You then stop Tenteikūra and walk back to the camp site to see Jiraiya, Amy, Minato, and Kushina standing there and they look angry. "Can I help you?"

"Where did you go off to we were afraid you got lost and wouldn't come back."

"I was contacting an old friend." You turn to Amy "Surely you felt my spiritual pressure."

"Oh I did feel it I was just wondering what you were doing." She responds

"Contacting Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Oh ok." Her look lightens up then Jiraiya speaks up

"You could have told us where you were going."

"Would you have believed me if I said I was going to a small puddle to talk to a crazy scientist who is thousands of miles away?"

"No I would have said you were crazy." Jiraiya admits

"Exactly so that is why I didn't tell you."

"You could have atleast told us you were going somewhere so we wouldn't worry." Minato pipes in

"I am touched you are all concerned for my well-being but I can take care of myself if need be." You smile at them all reassuringly

"In any case CJ as your sensei I am in charge of your well-being as such I am ordering you to tell me where you go from now on."

"Fine whatever." You say as feel memories from your Gigai surface then settle into your subconscious

"At any rate we should all get some sleep we will be up at 5:00 am sharp."

"Yes Sensei." you Minato Amy and Kushina say simultaneously. Then you walk over to your tent and lie down sorting through all the memories of your Gigai and fall asleep.

"_**Hatchling."**_

"_Yes_ _Alduin."_

"_**I am ready to teach you my language."**_

"_Thank you."_

"_**I will transfer the knowledge into you while you sleep."**_

"_I understand." _(Time skip) you wake up rub your eyes a bit then walk out to see Amy standing there "Pruzah Sul Vahdin."

"What?" she looks at you as if you are crazy

"Sorry that was dragon tongue; good day maiden is what I said."

"Oh so Tien-Long taught you dragon speech."

"Yep I am still sorting through the knowledge."

"I hope you don't turn speaking in dragon into a habit."

"I know." Then you hear footsteps behind you and turn to see Minato Kushina and Jiraiya standing there

"Good you're up." Jiraiya says

"Drem Yol Lok sensei."

"What?"

"Sorry that means greetings."

"Stop talking like that no one understands you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was up in my shift you were talking in some strange language in your sleep I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"Nii Dovah Tinvaak; it is dragon speak."

"Seriously CJ cut it out."

"Sorry."

"Anyway let's head out."

"Where was this Gentaro Tanahashi last spotted sensei?" Kushina asks

"About 40 miles north of here."

"Alright." Then you and the others charge chakra into your feet and leap forward. After 10 minutes you turn to Jiraiya and say

"Sensei it occurs to me we haven't taken a team photo; when are we going to do that?"

"Your right CJ tell ya what when we get back from this mission we will take our photo."

"Fair enough Sensei." After another 10 minutes of travel you hear a voice off to your right say

"Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears." Then a huge amount of spears shoot towards you and your eyes widen and you start weaving hand signs

"Lightning style: False Darkness." You open your mouth and a series of lightning bolts shot and hit all the spears and when the spears are destroyed you rush in sword drawn and Sharrinnegan ablaze and you rush at the source of chakra that originated the earth jutsu and you stab at the man your hunting for Gentaro Tanahashi

"Well not bad kid you managed to actually wound me NOT!" he makes the ram hand sign and he starts to explode and you realize with horror that he is a clone. The explosion sends you flying back and you slam into a tree with a loud thud. You look over and see about 40 Gentaro Tanahashis standing in a circle around your team and you see that they are earth shadow clones they all rush your team. Amy draws her zanpakuto and starts slashing and hacking at the clones Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya spring into action as well and start destroying the clones while you look at the real Gentaro Tanahashi hatred in your eyes and you weave more hand signs

"Dragon wind and ice style: Winds of the arctic." A huge gust of ice cold wind shot from your mouth and Gentaro Tanahashi's eyes widened in fear

"Earth style: mud wall." The winds hit the wall and it instantly freezes and shatters but more winds continue to attack but Gentaro Tanahashi jumps up to avoid it but anticipating this you jump up weaving more hand-signs

"Dragon Fire Style: Raging Inferno Typhoon." Once more a huge plume of fire shoots from your mouth and engulfs Gentaro Tanahashi in a white hot tower of fire you turn your back on the fire you start walking over to your team. "You guys alright?"

"Yea." Minato says then you hear a laugh from behind you

"Well I must say that's quite a jutsu if not for my marble skin jutsu I would be nothing more than a pile of ashes right now." You turn and see Gentaro Tanahashi standing there with multiple burns coating his body. However what caught your eye was the smooth look of his skin and you realize that marble takes very high temperatures to melt. Then you figures out that is why Gentaro Tanahashi isn't a pile of ashes; you also know that the jutsu he used was an earth style. You make a few more hand-signs and lightning channels around your hands in lightning dragon claw patterns

"Dragon lightning style: Royal dragon spear." Gentaro Tanahashi's eyes widen in horror as you rush forward and run him trough but at the last second he moves so you hit him in a non-vital area but it still draws a lot of blood

"Well, well, well kid that was quite the jutsu but you won't beat me." He back hands you and you slam into a tree. When you get back up your vision starts blackening but you shake your head and it clears up but when your vision refocuses you see Amy get knocked to the ground as well as Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya

"No." you start clenching with rage

"See kid I told you; you can't beat me none of you can beat me even the legendary toad sage is powerless against me." Lightning starts flashing across the sky as an unbreakable rage fills inside of you. Then Gentaro walks over to where Amy is and says "I think I will have a little bit of fun with your two female friends." When he says this your chakra flares in a threat

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Them."

"Or what you'll kill me I would like to see you try." The rage continues to fill you, and then you see Kushina Minato and Jiraiya regain consciousness but Amy hasn't moved in the back of your mind you know she is alright but right now you don't care your hair flares gold then back to black and it keeps switching between the two for a couple of minutes until eventually the rage inside you breaks out and your let out a scream of fury

"AHHHHH!" your hair turns gold and your eyes green and a gold aura flares up around you and you glare at Gentaro "I'll kill you for everything you've done here today Gentaro and when I am done THERE WON'T EVEN BE A CORPSE!" you charge at Gentaro at blinding speeds and start punching the crap out of him. Gentaro blocks and counter strikes at you but you always dodge his strikes and then eventually you grab his wrist

"Please don't break my arm."

"No." you slam your knee into his elbow and you hear a satisfying crunch as the bones in his arm shatter "I am going to break every bone in your body and when you are begging me to kill you I won't, I will never stop until you suffer for every crime you have ever committed."

"TOUGH SHIT KID!" Gentaro throws a kick at your head but you duck and slam your knee into his crotch with strength to rival the 9 demon lords. Gentaro starts coughing up blood "Gonna whizz red."

"No you're not." You grab his other arm and twist it behind his back and yank. You feel the bones break "you will never pee again." You hold your finger near his crotch "Hado 4 Byakurai." A lightning bolt shoots from the tip of your finger and blasts his dick off. Then you grab him throw him in the air and fly into him with double kick from above. Gentaro tries to get back up but you drop down on him with all your weight practically destroying the ground around him leaving a deep crevice in the ground. You kick him in the chest and feel his ribs shatter

"M…mer…mercy." He coughs up more blood

"Mercy? YOU EXPECT MERCY FROM ME!" you roar "DID YOU GIVE ANYONE ELSE MERCY THAT BEGGED FOR IT?!"

"I-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" you stomp on his broken arm and you apply a lot of pressure on the shoulder and eventually you snap the shoulder off along with the entire arm

"MONSTER!" he yells at you. That word stops you for a moment then you smile a twisted smile

"Monster you say. My dear man you have NO idea what that word means but allow me to demonstrate the meaning of that word." You grab his other arm and flip him around then push your foot at his shoulder blade and yank slowly as to allow Gentaro to feel the pain of the arm as it is removed and eventually it comes off and Gentaro screams in pain

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he screams at you

"I am the legendary warrior pure of heart but awakened by fury. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN CJ ZARAKI KENPACHI!" you don't know what possessed you to call yourself by your full name but it fit

"This gold hair shit doesn't scare me ki-" you cut him off by grabbing his throat and squeezing

"I told you I would make you suffer but now you will soon die of blood loss but I won't let that happen I am going to kill you here and now say good bye Gentaro Tanahashi." You yank up and with a sickening squelching noise his head comes off of his body spine still attached. "I told you there wouldn't be a corpse but I need something to prove your death so I will keep your head." You open a sealing scroll and seal his head inside of it then you put the scroll in your pocket and cup your hands together "Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAAAAAA!" a blast of blue energy blast from your hands and disintegrate the corpse. When the dust clears from the blast Jiraiya walks over to you and says

"Holy shit CJ I don't think you needed to go that far."

"It was necessary and besides he deserved it."

"That was still brutal." Minato says

"Yea I mean where the hell did that power come from?" Kushina asks

"It is a power of the saiyan race if we ever get angry enough that it touches our very soul we tap into a great instinct called super saiyan but it takes a lot to pull that anger out."

"So when you saw us getting knocked down and you knew you were powerless to help us..?" Kushina trails off

"I lost it." Your hair then turns back to its original black then you walk over to Amy and pull out a senzu bean and put it in her mouth "Eat up Amy." When Amy swallows the bean her eyes snap open and she sees you

"CJ I am sorry." She says

"Sorry for what?" you ask

"Sorry for being weak I tried to fight like you and it didn't work."

"You don't need to fight like me if you need to uses your shikai use it. I fight like that only because I want to have fun in a fight it's a sadistic nature that exists in my core you don't need to have that to win a fight in fact I would prefer it if you didn't."

"Are you sure CJ?" you kiss her on the lips and after a minute you break it and say

"I am sure Amy I love you just the way you are and I am proud of you I also noticed you unlocked your sharingan."

"I what?" you point to a puddle made from the melted ice and she looks into it and she sees her reflection "I DID IT!" she yells and hugs you

"Zu Mindok Fin Drey Askk."

"What?"

"I know you did, love." You smile

"Thank you CJ for always having confidence in me."

"You're welcome." You hug Amy. Then Jiraiya coughs behind you as to grab your attention you and Amy turn to look at him

"Well now that I have your attention I would like to say we have work to do."

"Like what?" you ask

"We need to turn in that head to the Tsuchikage to complete the mission."

"Oh he is going to hate us." Minato laughs

"Oh big time, 7 squads of jounin rank couldn't take down this guy and he was beaten by 4 gennin I can't wait to see the look on his face." Jiraiya says, then you start laughing and everyone else starts laughing as well. (Time skip) After 2 days of travel you arrive in Iwagakure two Iwa-nin walk up to your group

"Halt who goes there state your name and what business you have the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki of Both Scales."

"My name is Jiraiya the toad sage this is my gennin squad whose names are as follows."

"CJ Zaraki Kenpachi gennin of the leaf and jinchūriki of the ten tailed dragon lord." You bow

"Amy Uchiha daughter of the clan head, Denka Uchiha, and heiress to the clan." Amy bows she decides to leave out her role of a jinchūriki as not many new of Tenkyū Shufu's existence to begin with

"Minato Namikaze only surviving member of the Namikaze clan."

"Kushina Uzumaki Jinchūriki of the Kistsune no Kyuubi." Kushina bows

"We are here as per request of your Kage and to deliver the alive or dead the missing ninja Gentaro Tanahashi." Jiraiya says

"Welcome to Iwagakure please Jiraiya-sama mind yourself here your on thin ice after last times incident." The Iwa-nin says and he opens the gate everyone walks ahead of you but just as you're about to walk in the ninja stops you

"You said your name was CJ Zaraki Kenpachi correct?"

"I did what of it?" you ask puzzled

"A package arrived here, strangely from the Shikage of the hidden Shinigami village said it was from something called the department of research and development and that you would know what to do with it."

"Could I have it please?"

"It is waiting for you in the Tsuchikage's office."

"Thank you." You walk forward and think to yourself _"Wonder what Mayuri sent me."_ The five of you walk in to the village and you look left and right everyone is staring at you and your group with hatred but when you get to the Tsuchikage's office you see a kid leaning against the wall looking board out of his mind for some reason he looks familiar and you look at him and an image of an older version of him swims before your eyes with the shoulder wrapping of squad 13. He looks at you and his jaw drops he walks forward and grasps your hand

"Captain CJ is that you?"

"Lieutenant Brady is that you?"

"It is captain." You crack a smile and you start laughing

"How have you been?"

"Good and yourself?" then the Tsuchikage coughs

"Yes?" you look at him

"Could we please get on with the business at hand?"

"Ok."

"First off a package arrived for you captain." Brady hands you the package

"Thank you lieutenant."

"Oh I am retired."

"All righty then." You open the package and you hold up a small ear piece with the symbol of the Shinigami on the receiver and the symbol of Tenteikūra on the mouth piece

"CJ can you hear me?" Mayuri's voice rings out from the other side

"Loud and clear why?" you ask

"It's good to see the prototype is working just fine."

"This is a prototype?"

"Yes we have been working on ways to communicate with the outside world without the use of Tenteikūra and then I thought of a communicator."

"Good work what are the features?"

"It allows quick and unrestricted communication with the department of research and development."

"Alright."

"By pressing the Shinigami symbol a small screen will appear over your eye and you can do this if you need to talk to the captains in a meeting I have set up a hologram projector so we can see you and you can see us. It also allows you to track the spiritual pressure of any one person no matter how they repress it or how far away they are."

"Can it track chakra signatures?"

"Chakra signatures? Well it can do so but it won't be as accurate as they can be duplicated but I don't think that will be an issue as much."

"Anything else?"

"It allows un-interceptable communication with someone who also has this device."

"Nice if this works out I want them put into mass production."

"I understand Mayuri out." The transmission ends and you turn back to everyone else

"So any way now for part two." Ōnoki says "I understand you were able to kill Gentaro Tanahashi in open combat."

"We were but it was mostly thanks CJ here that we killed him." Jiraiya says Ōnoki looks at you and asks

"What rank are you?"

"Gennin lord Tsuchikage." You respond

"Impossible a gennin couldn't do what 21 jounin rank ninja couldn't."

"Care to test your theory?" you ask

"Fine let's see if you really have what it takes to kill someone like Gentaro." The Tsuchikage motions Brady forwards "You will fight my grandson Brady and judging by your conversation my grandson is a very power person as far a soul reaper goes so let's see your power Jinchūriki." The six of you walk out of the tower and towards an abandoned training ground. When all of you arrive you and Brady walk across from one another and both of place a hand on your zanpakuto and you rush forward sword drawn and Brady draws his sword and you both start slashing and cutting at one another, after 12 minutes you both separate. You stare at Brady and he stares at you then you activate your Sharrinnegan and what surprises you Brady activates the sharingan as well and like you his is fully evolved.

"So you have sharingan."

"So that's what it is called."

"Yes. This is going to be fun." Both you and Brady strike and slash again and separate. Then you start weaving hand-signs "Dragon fire style: Erupting blaze." A dark red flame shoots from your mouth. Brady's eyes widen and he starts weaving hand-signs of his own

"Earth style: Absolute earth dome defense." As soon as he says this a huge dome of rock surrounds him and the fire washes over it and when the attack ends the rock has melted some but Brady is un-harmed, when the dome falls you start laughing insanely and everyone looks at you strangely

"Yes excellent I haven't had this much fun in ages." You continue laughing "This will truly be a fight to remember."

"That it will Captain."

"But how about we take it up a notch." Brady looks at you skeptically

"You are right. Shift Unmei No Kusari (chains of fate)" his sword then shrinks and grows a chain at the hilt, the chain then raps around Brady's arm and binds itself there

"Charge up Inazuma Taihō." Your zanpakuto glows with lightning both of you charge one another with the intent to kill. For ten minutes you and Brady switch from attack to defense and back again using flash step or substitution jutsu to avoid a fatal blow. When you both separate you and Brady are breathing heavily "You're good lieutenant I never expected this kind of power from you."

"You're not too bad yourself captain. Let see your full power." Brady then grabs his face and draws it down into a black onyx mask appears over his face "Behold my Hollowfication."

"I see then in that case I will use this." You draw your hand over your face like Brady did to reveal a blue and white mask with gold tips like your hair was in super saiyan. "Now for my true strength. BANKAI! Jigoku Inazuma Taihō." Your gold bankai armor coats your body.

"Bankai. Unmei no ketsugō yoroi kusari no" (binding armor, chains of fate)

"Interesting you have bankai I just say we finish this I am low on chakra and spirit energy as are you."

"Fine, Sougyoku Kamikaze." Lightning and fire coat his body and phoenix wings of fire sprout and he holds his sword out in front of him. "This is my last resort. I push all my power into killing my opponent."

"_I can't use Rikoho Shenta if he is going to charge me so I can't fire it but that doesn't mean I can't use it coat my blade in it and fire the blast I will have to tone it down a lot so that way I don't kill us all." _You think to yourself. "Rikoho Shenta." Then all the power you and Brady are radiating gets absorbed by your blade coating it in a huge outline of a dragon head and you rush Brady and he charges at you both of you swinging your sword at one another and when they connect your Rikoho Shenta blows up and knocks you both backwards your demon chakra shields you from the blast but it drains the last of your strength. "Well it seems we are at the end of our ropes." You laugh

"I guess your skills live up to your legendary reputation Captain."

"You are very powerful Brady I hope we will meet again."

"Thank you captain."

"No need to call me captain just call me CJ."

"Alright then CJ I hope we meet again." You turn to Ōnoki and smile

"Satisfied with my power now?"

"I guess I can see how you defeated Gentaro. Let's return to my office and I will pay you the bounty on Gentaro's head."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 13: Secrets revealed

After your fight with Brady which ended in a draw and you received the bounty on Gentaro's head; you left the hidden stone to return to the leaf. You were surprised to find out that Brady had bankai as well as Hollowfication but what truly surprised you was like you Brady had the sharingan without any Uchiha ancestor. After 3 days of travel you return to the leaf village and walk into the hokage's office

"Team Jiraiya reporting a successful B-rank mission." Jiraiya says

"Excellent you have reached 24 missions completed your pay will reach you shortly. Also the Chunin exams are coming up do you want your squad to participate Jiraiya?" the Hokage ask

"I will need to think on it."

"Alright then."

"Squad dismissed, I need to talked to the Hokage on my own."

"Yes sensei." You Amy Minato and Kushina say at once. The four of you walk out and then an idea pops into your head

"Anyone for seven minutes in heaven?"

"It isn't all that fun with only 4 people." Kushina says

"I could invite others my apartment can hold a lot of people."

"How about truth or dare instead." Minato suggests

"Alright then." You turn to Amy "Let Minato and Kushina in I will get others."

"Right." You run off and after 2 minutes you're at the front door of the Uchiha clan manor you knock on the door and an Uchiha walks forward "I would like to see Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha please."

"Of course right this way." You walk forward and after a couple feet you see Mikoto and Fugaku "Lord Fugaku and lady Mikoto you have a visitor." The Uchiha clan member says

"Why is he here?" Fugaku snarls when he sees you

"I wanted to invite you and Mikoto for a friendly game of truth or dare back in my apartment."

"CJ if this a prank I swear to god I will…" he trails off leaving the threat hanging there

"It's no prank it's just a friendly game." You hold up your hands defensively

"Who else is there?" Mikoto asks, she has no hatred for you while she doesn't see you as a hero she doesn't hate you

"Right now it's just Kushina Minato and Amy I hope I can get Hiashi and Hikari to come along as well."

"Sounds like fun right Fugaku-kun."

"I guess." Fugaku grumbles

"Great I will meet you both there when you get to my apartment just knock on the door announce who you are and Amy should let you both in." you smile and depart and start walking towards the Hyūga compound two members are standing outside

"Halt. State your business with the Hyūga clan."

"I wish to see Hiashi Hyūga and Hikari Hyūga."

"Do they know you at all?"

"Yes Hashi knows me very well; tell him that CJ Kenpachi wishes to see him and Hikari."

"Stay here." One says and walks into the compound, after a couple minutes Hiashi and Hikari walk out

"CJ how are you?" Hiashi asks

"Good yourself?" you reply

"Not bad. So what is it you wanted to see me and Hikari-chan for?"

"Minato Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Amy and I are playing truth or dare back in my apartment and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Sounds like fun." Hikari says smiling

"Count me in." Hiashi says.

"Follow me." You say and start walking off to your apartment, after 2 minutes you arrive at the door. You bite your thumb and wipe the blood on the seal and say "Grab hold of my shoulder both of you and whatever happens don't let go." Hikari and Hiashi grab your shoulder and you walk through the door dragging them through with you. When everyone is clear of the door you see Minato Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto and Amy sitting there in a circle with one spot open on Amy's left and two on her right

"I guess the couples are sitting next to one another." Minato smiles everyone laughs at his joke and you sit next to Amy while Hikari and Hiashi sit in the open spots on the other side

"Who wants to go first?" you ask, at once everyone says

"CJ." Pointing at you

"Alright then. Who is asking?" you ask

"I am. So CJ, truth or dare?" Fugaku asks

"Truth." You reply

"Why do you call yourself CJ Kenpachi?"

"Do you want the short version or long?"

"Long version."

"Alright. Well it all started 1400 years ago."

"Hang on there is no way you're 1400 years old." Fugaku says

"You're right."

"Knew it."

"I am closer to 1600 years old give or take a few decades."

"How?"

"When one serves the death god time becomes no consequence."

"You could start a clan." Minato pipes in

"I could?" you tilt your head

"Yea if what you're saying is true and what I am inferring about your abilities is correct any child you have won't ever age."

"Only if I have a child with another servant of the Shinigami like Amy here."

"Oh well then I guess you won't be using the CRA."

"CRA?"

"Clan restoration act."

"What does it entitle?"

"It allows a member of a clan that is on the verge of extinction take multiple wives in order to restore the clan to its full strength."

"Well that is something I won't be doing any time soon as I would never do that to Amy firstly; secondly I don't want to have a wife that will wither and die while I myself remain untouched by father time."

"So are completely immortal meaning you can't ever die?" Fugaku asks curious about your abilities

"No I can still be killed by a fatal wound, an incurable sickness or blood loss just anything other than age."

"Oh ok."

"Now for my story."

_Flashback 1400 years _(A/n: this will be told from first person from now until the flashback is over.)

_The insult and fury of being kicked out of my only home still boiled in my mind_

"_I swear on my life I will kill you father." I growled under my breath. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a run-down section of the soul society "Must be the Rukon District. When I rule over the soul society I will be making some serious changes around here." I keep walking around and after a few minutes a man says from an alley way_

"_Hey kid you want some candy I've got some if you want." I can sense the ill will from him but decide to play dumb_

"_Th-thanks mister." I walk over to him; the man holds out a bag of jelly beans and says_

"_Here you go kid I know how times are rough here and a small boy like yourself shouldn't be walking around by himself." Just as you reach out for the jelly beans he drops them and holds a small black hilted wakizashi to my throat. "Alright kid hand over all your money and whatever supplies you have stolen and I will let you live."_

"_Just don't hurt me m...m...mister." I fake sniveled but what the man neglected to notice was that my legs weren't restrained so I kicked him in the balls_

"_Ow you little brat." The man jumps back then I hear a voice in my head say_

_("Pick me up boy now.") I notice it is coming from the_ _wakizashi. When I hear that I run forward and grab the wakizashi and slash the man's legs off then his arms and I say_

"_How does it feel to have a small punk kill you?"_

"_GO TO HE-" I slit his throat and say_

"_Scum like you belong in the deepest pits of hell." I walk away (Time skip 200 years) I lived like a rat for nearly 200 years but I had earned a nickname for myself, I was known as the guardian of the weak, protector of the innocent but most of all the monster of the shadows. One day I was walking down the street and I saw a small girl with pink hair playing with some marbles and I decided I would join her; she seemed so happy despite the world around her. I walked up to her and sat down which got her attention "Hi what's your name?" I ask_

"_My name is Yachiru Kusajishi what's your name sparky? she replies happily_

"_My name CJ." I reply then realize what she called me "HEY!" I yelled _

"_If I were you I wouldn't yell it will make Ken-chan angry and you don't want to make Ken-chan angry." Yachiru says_

"_Right I shouldn't make 'ken-chan' angry." I reply sarcastically _

"_She is right you know." Says the large black lump behind her which I just noticed. Then the mass moves and this man stands up and I see just how huge he is. He stands about 202 cm (6 feet and 6 inches) tall, he towers above me; I jump back and assume a ready stance hand on the wakizashi. "When people yell at Yachiru it makes her sad and when she gets sad I tend to get angry and want to kill who ever made her sad."_

"_You don't scare me."_

"_It looks like you know how to wield a sword relatively well but let's see how well you wield it." He charges me and in a few seconds he is giving me the beating of my life. I could get within his guard well enough but when every I landed a strike on him it would just glance off his skin. No matter what happened I was in range of his blows but I never gave up, the lightning dragon lord within me keep healing me so I could continue to stand, but then the man in front of me starts laughing at me "You have a spark in you that I haven't seen in anyone in my whole life." The man continues to laugh "You're so like me you don't give up you don't even care if you die or not you just get right back up and fight." Then I stand back up determination in my heart_

"_As long as the man I want dead remains standing I will never fall." I glare at him and once again he laughs at you_

"_I like your attitude kid but you should just base your entire existence on revenge because if you do, when you finally achieve your revenge you won't know what to do with your life."_

"_Just who are you?"_

"_My name is Zaraki Kenpachi. Where are your parents?"_

"_Mom is dead, Dad is an asshole and kicked me out and my twin is an absolute stuck up mother fucker."_

"_Nice mouth." Zaraki says sarcastically at me _

"_Well any way I should go." I say looking at the sky and noticing it is getting dark._

"_Do you have somewhere to stay sparky?" Yachiru pipes in; I turn to her with a sad look on my face_

"_Unfortunately no, I mostly just find an abandoned ally way to sleep in."_

"_You should stay with us I can help make you strong." Kenpachi says_

"_Do you mind if I call myself CJ Zaraki Kenpachi or just CJ Kenpachi?" I tilt my head at the man who had gain my respect_

"_Sure kid why not you stick with us and you'll become strong enough to defeat anyone as I won't have a weak person share my name." Kenpachi smiles savagely._

_End Flash back_

"So that is my story." You say everyone looks at you with shock

"So that is how you gained your instincts for battle you had to fight just to survive back in the Rukon district." Fugaku says

"Yea." You smile sadly

"Is that also why you jumped away from my father when he offered you his hand." Amy asks

"Yes all because of my past."

"Ok CJ who do you want to ask truth or dare to next." Minato asks you smile evilly at Fugaku

"Fugaku. Truth or dare?"

"I am going to regret this but dare."

"I dare you to eat a chili pepper."

"That won't be much." Everyone looks at him and you can tell they are all thinking the same thing 'baka.' You walk over to your kitchen and grab a small green chili peeper then reach into your spice cabinet and pull out your Bhut Jolokia chili pepper oil bottle and you dip the pepper in the oil and put in on one of your plates then you put the bottle back and walk over to Fugaku and you hand it to him and say

"Eat up." You look at Minato and wink your right eye twice, your secret signal for a prank. Fugaku puts the pepper in his mouth and eats in one bite and looks at you smugly then his face turns beet red and he starts panting and he looks shocked. Then Fugaku looks around for something to drink then runs over to your refrigerator and opens it up to see 50 bottles of dr. pepper he opens one up and starts chugging it he looks over at you and says

"What the hell was in that pepper?"

"Nothing." You say evenly

"Then what did you dip it in."

"Bhut Jolokia chili pepper oil."

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." He says gritting his teeth.

"What can I say?" You laugh and eventually everyone joins in even Fugaku, but you can tell he is trying to figure a way to get you back

"Alright Fugaku-kun who do you want to ask next?" Mikoto asks him

"Minato truth or dare?" Fugaku asks

"Dare." Minato responds

"I dare you to kiss Kushina." Minato instantly blushes a dark red and looks at Kushina and she looks at Minato they lean in close and then in a grip of nerve Minato grabs Kushina and pulls her in and they kiss, after about 4 minutes they separate.

"That was some kiss Minato." Kushina blushes

"Thank you Kushina you're quite the kisser yourself." Minato responds. As the nights go on the dares get more ridiculous but there weren't a lot of big reveals like yours. Then Minato yawns and you look at the clock it says 9:30 pm

"I think you guys should go home and rest if I know your abilities like I think I do your senseis will probably enter you for the Chunin exams coming up in a couple of days." You say yawning

"Alright thanks CJ this was fun." Minato says smiling.

"Yea we should do this again." Hikari says

"As much as I hate to admit this I actually had fun." Fugaku grumbles "Well minus the flaming chili pepper from hell."

"Hey you were asking for it."

"Whatever."

"Good night CJ." Mikoto says

"Good night." You say kindly everyone walks out and you turn to go to bed to see Amy still standing there shuffling her feet. "Amy what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering." She blushes a dark red "If I could stay here tonight."

"You should talk to your father."

"I know CJ but he might think we are doing things reserved for marriage."

"Tell him we won't."

"He might not believe me."

"I will go with you." You smile at her

"Would you?" She says looking up at you

"Yea let's go now before it gets too dark." You pull Amy close and wrap your arm around her and both of you walk off to the Uchiha clan manor to talk to Denka. When you arrive you explain to Denka Amy's desire to stay with you for the night after much persuasion Denka finally agrees. Then you return to your apartment Amy snuggling against your arm when you lie down you say to her "I hope Jiraiya-sensei allows us to participate in the Chunin exams it sounds like fun."

"People have died in those exams CJ."

"It still isn't anything you, Minato, Kushina and I can't handle." You smile at her.

"Thank you CJ for being there for me when I needed you."

"Forever and always my love." You say kissing her on the lips

"Do you think that Tenkyū Shufu will teach my dragon speech?"

"All you have to do is ask."

"I will ask her." Then she falls asleep

"Zu Fen Askk Hiu Fin Fah Ul." (I will love you for eternity.) Then you fall asleep


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fanfiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also mention of the dragon tongue from skyrim and for those you who haven't played it; don't worry there will be nothing said that will prevent your understanding of the story. There are also be quotes from team four star hellsing abridged and some from their dragon ball z abridged as well as from the actual show Hellsing Ultimate.

Chapter 14: The Chunin exams written test

A couple of days later You, Minato, Kushina, Amy, and Jiraiya were having a team lunch right after you had taken your team photo

"So you guys really want to participate in the Chunin exams." Jiraiya says after swallowing a chunk of pork

"Yes sensei." Kushina says "We will kick so much ass ya know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sensei we're sure." Minato pipes in

"Yea we know we are getting ourselves into with this and we are ready for anything." Amy says

"She is right sensei we know what we're getting into." You smile

"Ugh fine I will sign you up for the exams."

"Alright see ya later sensei." All four of you say then Jiraiya leaves to sign up your squad up

"So any ideas what the Chunin exams include?" you ask

"A written exam, then a survival exercise, and finally a tournament or atleast that what my dad told me." Amy says

"Ok then let's do this." You get a determined look in your eyes (time skip 3 days.) You and the rest of team Jiraiya walked into the academy and walked up to the third floor ignoring the crowd of people on the second floor obviously fooled by the genjutsu and at the third floor you see all sorts different ninja a few had puppets on their backs, some were rock ninja who glared at you with nothing but malice as well as a few cloud ninja but all of them were wise enough to leave you alone. You walk into the class room and sit down and after a few minutes of waiting the proctor walks in and says

"Alright maggots this is the first part of the Chunin exams there are 10 questions on this part but the tenth won't be given until the last 10 minutes of this part. You all start out with 10 points if anyone here catches you cheating you lose 2 points once you hit zero you and your team is disqualified GET IT!" no one responds as they are mostly scared shitless but to you this guy is nothing. When the test is passed out you flip it over and see all these impossible questions and think to yourself

"_Fuck these questions are impossible for anyone to answer. Hang on that's it they expect us to cheat but then the question remains how to cheat without being caught."_

"_**Well you have a hidden helper for one who has access to the knowledge of the ages."**_

"_Point taken alright then what the fuck are the answers to these questions."_ Alduin starts giving you the answers and when you finish the last one you look over at the rest of your team and see they have acquired the answers and are waiting for the end of the test after 2 minutes pass the proctor says

"Alright maggots pencils down time for the final question now you have a choice of not answering this question."

"What why wouldn't we answer the last question."

"Because it's a pass or fail question get it wrong and your whole team fails so those who don't have the guts to take it leave now."

"Zu Dreh Ni Faas Joor." You snarl at the proctor everyone looks at you funny and you glare right back at them then say "I don't fear you mortal is what I said." After that about half the squads leave then the proctor looks at you and says

"Congratulations you all pass."

"WHAT?!" a lot of people say

"A shinobi must take risks in order to walk forward down his path you can't show fear and expect to live in this world." Then a man walks into the class room he is a man in his early 40's or late 30's his hair is slightly gray in places then he says

"My name is Homura Mitokado and I am the proctor for the second part of the exams I want all of you at the border of the forest of death in 12 minutes if your late you and your squad fail."


End file.
